


McShizzle vibes

by fairlydazzling



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Like LOTS of angst, M/M, Multi, Smut, fluff?, leo valdez x happiness honestly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairlydazzling/pseuds/fairlydazzling
Summary: it’s after the war, and it’s been three years since the last big attack. three years since the last war, three years since everything. and to leo, everything seems to be running smoothly.that is, until a new guy shows up at camprelationship shit ig (POV from the entire group so you get to see all relationships that are tagged)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez/OC, Percy Jackson/Leo Valdez, Piper McLean/Annabeth Chase, Will Solace/Nico di Angelo, idk dude they’re all just collectively fucking
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey! so this work is literally just gonna be a story about their day to day lives i think? i just really want to see them all happy. also please give suggestions for what you want to see! 
> 
> warning! may be smut? at some point? we’ll see. also angst

Leo walked from the campfire with his friends, like normal happy teenagers.

It’d been two years since… well, everything really. The war with Gaea, Apollo showing up at camp, everything. And he was relishing in the fact that nothing had gone wrong. 

Will and Nico started dating (yay!!!), Jason and Percy also started dating (also yay!!!), our parents started actually coming to see us after Zeus dropped that stupid “don’t talk to your kids” rule (extra epic yay!!!). And everything’s just been plain normal. 

He can get into fights with his friends, and resolve them, without it being about a quest or a monster or him killing himself to save the world from a rampaging earth goddess (although Nico does still punch him for that on a daily basis). Him and his friends get to finally explore who they like, and talk about crushes, and go on dates. All in all, everything was splendidly boring. 

He was thinking about this as they walked from the fire, not hearing Nico calling his name until the fourth time. 

His head snapped up. “What?”

Nico eyed him. “Where are you tonight?”

He tilted his head down slightly. “Just thinking.”

Percy gasped, arm slung over Jason’s shoulder. “Leo? Thinking?” he mocked, feigning surprise. 

Jason snickered as his boyfriend pretended to faint against him and tickled Percy’s sides. Percy giggled and stood up straight, covering his sides with his hands. “No fair,” he whined. 

Jason leaned in and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, before turning to Leo. 

“Whatcha thinkin’ about?” he asked. 

He turned his head up to the sky, checking out the stars. After his mom died, he had always thought that maybe she was up there, smiling down on him and making the stars twinkle just to make him smile. He smiled and turned back towards the group, all walking in pairs.

“Everything’s been so normal lately. No quests, no monsters to fight. We get to see our parents more,” he looked at Will and Nico as he said that, and saw Will shudder slightly. 

“I think I’ve seen more than enough of my dad lately,” he said. Right before Apollo was reinstated as a god, Will had walked into the Hebe cabin to talk to Paolo and saw him and Apollo in a… compromising position. Since then, he had been actively avoiding his dad. Especially after his dad came up with the brilliant idea of giving him The Talk. 

Will shuddered again, and Leo snickered. 

Personally, Leo had been having a great time with his dad. They worked together on Festus to add new controls (he could now make noises vaguely like words), and his dad would tell him stories about his mom. Eventually, Hephaestus would go back to his forges, but he made sure to send Leo letters as often as he could through his mechanic spiders. 

All of them had been having similar experiences with their parents. Percy and Poseidon had always hung out pretty regularly before, but now it was even more so. Leo would see Poseidon giving Percy paddle boarding lessons, and once tried to get him to try surf boarding, from which Percy came back soaking wet and smiling like a madman. 

Jason and Jupiter were having trouble connecting, as Jason had told Leo, and sometimes in the middle of a conversation, or while Jupiter was in the midst of showing Jason a cool new move he could do with his powers, Juno would pop up and yell Jupiter’s name, and Jupiter left in a hurry after that. 

Annabeth and Athena went over battle strategies for capture the flag, (which Percy retaliated to by casually moving the stream whenever an Athens camper went to jump over it) but Athena still held a grudge against Percy, which only solidified more when she caught them making out in the Athena cabin. 

Piper and Aphrodite didn’t see eye to eye on much, but Aphrodite tended to follow her around and yell words of encouragement as she did things. (Once, she had been sparring with Nico and Aphrodite yelled “Go honey! You’re doing so good! You look amazing in those shorts!” to which Piper had turned around and screamed “Mom!!”, giving Nico the time to knock her feet out from under her.)

Surprisingly, Hades had been the most hands on parent of them all. He showed up for suppers as much as he could, sometimes dragging Persephone along. Persephone had taken a liking to Will, and usually spent the dinner chatting away while Nico shot her death glares for making it impossible for them to talk.  
Hades sometimes just wandered around the camp, looking for anyone that needed help. Leo had found out that this was due to a fight he and Nico had about privacy when Hades refused to leave the cabin one night when Will came over, to keep them from “fraternizing”. 

But all in all, they did enjoy seeing their godly parents more. 

Leo was drawn back from his thoughts when Percy waved a hand in front of his face.  
“You keep zoning out man. What’s happening in there?” he asked, patting Leo’s head softly. 

“I dunno,” he answered. “I don’t think I thought we’d make it to this point. I figured it would be fight a monster, go on a quest, almost die, rinse, repeat. The difference is kinda… refreshing, I guess.” 

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. “Look at you, being all worldly and serious.” 

“Plus, now I have more time to check out all the ladies,” he waggled his eyebrows. 

Annabeth sighed. “Never mind then.”

The rest of the group went back to chatting casually, and Nico and Will came up beside Leo. Will hip bumped him lightly. “How’re you feeling today?” he asked, a hint of worry ringing his voice. 

In all honestly, Leo hadn’t been great. Ever since he left the Waystation, he’d been lacking the energy to do anything. He missed Calypso, and Emmy and Jo. Right before he decided to come back to camp, he and Calypso had gotten into a huge fight, ending in her telling him that she needed space. 

Leo thought the most space he could give her was by moving away. She hadn’t even looked at him when he told everyone he was leaving.  
Whatever. It didn’t matter. He turned to Will, smiling. “I’m great! Feeling a little melancholic, but totally fine otherwise.” Liar, said a little voice in his head. He gave it the finger internally. 

Will and Nico shared a glance before turning to him. “Okay. If you never need anything..” he trailed off. 

“I’ll let you know,” he replied smiling. Will returned that smile and placed a chaste kiss on Leo’s cheekbone. Nico reached around Will and squeezed Leo’s arm, then they turned to walk away, hand in hand. 

As they walked towards the Hades cabin, Leo couldn’t help but feel remorseful. A month ago, he would’ve ran over and joined them, or gone with Percy and Jason back to the Poseidon cabin, or Piper and Annabeth, or, hell, even headed over to the Apollo cabin to find Austin. But now he just couldn’t find the will to. 

He felt a sharp pang in his chest, and pushed it down, turning to face forward as the rest of the group waved goodbye to Will and Nico. 

Slowly, the group trickled away, couples splitting off and heading to their cabins. Jason and Percy split off as usual, heading to the Zeus cabin. 

Annabeth and Piper had practically been dry humping the whole night, and retired to the Aphrodite cabin. Leaving Leo alone as he walked to bunker nine to get some work done. 

As he went to pass the lake, he decided to take a detour, and walked over, sitting on the dock. He picked up a rock and made an attempt to skip it, but nothing could really capture his attention lately. 

He kept finding himself thinking back to what Nemesis had told him, ages ago now. “You’ll always be the seventh wheel,” she’d told him, in so many words. He thought that’d been resolved. He never before felt like he was left out with his friends, even after Nemesis said that. He loved them, and he could deal with them all dating. And in the end, he’d fallen for Calypso, and he couldn’t feel jealous knowing that he had someone so amazing waiting for him, who loved him just as much as he loved her. But now…

He skipped another stone. 

He was so down lately that his hands would randomly catch fire without him noticing. The firs time it happened, he’d been holding Nico’s hand and had almost given him third degree burns.  
It was happening again now. 

He looked down at his fingers, flickering slightly with flame, and dipped them in the water to douse them. They went out with a sizzle of smoke. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, letting the cool night air wash over him.  
Suddenly, a sharp voice behind him broke his concentration. “Hey!” it shouted. Leo yelped, pulling his knees to his chest, hands lighting back up. 

A tall guy with dirty blonde hair and forest green eyes stood in front of him, palms out. “Whoa there Sparky, calm down,” he said, chuckling. “I just wanted to say hi.” 

Leo tried to turn off the fire in his hands, succeeded. “Hi?” he replied. Do I know this kid? he thought to himself. 

As if on cue, the boy stumbled forward, hand outstretched. “You don’t know me. I’m Bastian- Bas,” he said. Leo reached out and shook his hand reluctantly. 

“Bas,” he said. The boy nodded. “I’m Leo,” he told him.

“I know,” Bas said, then cringed. “Not in a weird way or anything, I’m not like, spying on you or anything, I just,” he stammered. “The prophecy of seven, yknow?” he said finally, exhaling lightly. “You killed Gaea.”

Leo smirked slightly. “I did in fact, kill Gaea,” he said. Bas smiled uncomfortably. 

That’s right, Leo thought. You make people uncomfortable. Leo’s smile faded. He turned back to face the water. “Do you need something, or?” 

He didn’t want to turn back around in fear of how Bas would react to his comment, but he simply plopped down beside Leo, settling in. Leo smiled inwardly. 

“Don’t need anything, just saw you sitting alone and figured you might want some company.” Bas leaned back onto his elbows, the moon glow lighting up his face. Leo studied him slyly.

Bas had longer blonde hair, around the same length as Will’s. Leo wondered if he was one of Apollo’s kids, or Athena’s, as the blondes usually are. His face was dusted with freckles, and when Leo leaned in a bit more… 

“Dude,” he said, snapping his head back. “Why are your freckles laid out like the constellations?” Bas smiled, eyes closed. 

“No, seriously man, like, look. This is Cassiopeia, and this is Perseus, and, oh oh okay, this big one on the side of your nose is the star, polaris, and,” he trailed off, his finger almost touching Bas’ face as he pointed out the constellations, Bas smiling up at him. Leo blushed, looking away. “Sorry,” he said. 

“It’s alright,” Bas replied. “It’s from my mom.”

“Oh, who’s your mom?” Leo asked, expecting Bas to be another Athena kid. But Bas sat up completely, staring at Leo. He shifted under the stare. 

“Do you not know?” Bas asked, seemingly astonished. 

“..No?” Leo answered, confused. Someone thinks he’s a big shot, Leo thought. 

Bas’ eyes widened. He fell back, laying down fully. Leo looked at him expectatingly. Bas locked eyes with him, but looked away quickly. 

“It’s, uh,” he started. He closed his eyes again. “It’s Iris.” 

Now it was Leo’s turn to be astonished. “You’re joking,” Leo said. Bas shook his head. 

Leo shot up, standing over Bas now. Bas sat up again, staring at Leo in worry. 

“Holy shit!” Leo yelled. Bas shushed him, looking around. “HOLY SHIT!” 

“You’re mom’s IRIS?!” he yelled. Bas stood up and clamped a hand over Leo’s mouth, then backed up quickly, almost falling into the lake in the process. He regained his posture, looking down at Leo. It struck him how tall Bas was, hovering a good foot over Leo, at least. 

“Please stop yelling,” Bas said pleadingly. “I figured Chiron had already told the camp.” 

“I arrived a couple hours ago, but Chiron told me to put my things in the Big House for now,” Bas explained. “My mom had me protected by multiple people until this year. My father and countless classmates, teachers… they would randomly show up when something happened, and I just figured it was a right place right time situation.” Bas shifted uncomfortably. Leo was still trying to recover from his shock, mouth hanging open. 

“She didn’t want me to know about any of this,” he said, gesturing around, “until I turned 18.” His face fell, a sad smile appearing. “When I was young, she told me my life would be very hard. She said that she wouldn’t be around much, and that when she found out who my mom was… people wouldn’t like me much.” Bas glanced around, visibly distressed. Leo wanted to reach out to comfort him, but couldn’t seem to get his arms to work. 

“I turned 18 two days ago. My dad was sitting on my bed when I woke up with a scrapbook,” he said. “He told me everything. And then he got one of my old teachers; who is half horse by the way, what the fuck was that; to bring me here. Chiron explained why my mom said what she did.” Bas locked eyes with Leo. “I heard about what you did from that girl, Clarisse. She told me about how you sacrificed yourself to save the camp, what happened with the war, all of it. And I figured…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I figured you wouldn’t treat me badly. She said you’re a good person, albeit annoying, her words, not mine. And that you’d do anything for your friends.” 

Leo smiled. A compliment like that from anyone is heartwarming. A compliment like that from Clarisse… Leo had no words. He stared up at Bas. 

“I would do anything for my friends. And I won’t treat you badly because of this. I mean, it’s super freaking awesome that your mom is Iris, like dude, everyone at camp knows her and gives her offerings, and she’s awesome- ” 

“She is, and I know,” Bas interrupted. “But I was wondering…” he trailed off. 

“What?” Leo asked. “If someone said something to you,” he said, growing angry, flames flickering on his fingers. Bas waved him off. 

“No, I just… I don’t really have anywhere to sit for meals, or any cabin to stay in, so I guess I hoped..” Oh, Leo thought. 

“Dude, if you want to hang out with me, that’s totally cool. Your superfly McShizzle will be your guide to all things Camp Half Blood,” Leo announced, smiling. 

“Thanks,” Bas chuckled. “I think it’s gonna be difficult being one of the most powerful demigods here and I dunno how people are gonna react.” Leo frowned at that. 

“Uhh, buddy, one of my friends can fly, another can breathe underwater, and another can summon the dead and basically teleport. Plus,” he said. “can you do this?” He closed his eyes and focused on the flicker of fire that always played behind his eyes. Suddenly, he felt his whole body light aflame. He opened his eyes and grinned. Bas just smirked at him. He closed his eyes too, and Leo stumbled, hearing a light hissing noise behind Bas. Suddenly, a storm cloud of mist began forming above Leo’s head, dousing him in rain water and putting out the fire. Bas opened his eyes, and let the storm cloud dissipate. This time it was him grinning. 

Leo whined. “Aw man, I just washed these,” he said, ringing water out of his shirt. He looked up at Bas. “Okay, maybe that’s pretty cool.” he said.  
Bas’ grin widened. “That’s not all,” he said. He rolled up his sleeve and held out his arm. “Focus on something you want to see,” he told Leo. Leo thought for a second, then focused. A picture of Percy and Jason popped up on Bas’ forearm.

They were laying in bed, Jason on top of Percy holding his arms above his head. Percy grinded up to meet Jason, eliciting a moan from the latter. Leo let our a small giggle, causing both to freeze. 

Slowly, Jason turned his head towards Leo, and Percy sat up, the grip on his wrists loosened. 

“What the fuck, Valdez?!” shrieked Jason, sitting up. “I thought you were Chiron!” 

“You saw us walk to the cabin, what do you want?” Percy asked. He froze. “Wait. Are you sending an iris message? You could’ve just walked over.” 

Leo glanced up at Bas, who was looking away, flushed slightly. “Uhh, not exactly an iris message,” he told them. They both looked confused. 

“Wait, where did you find enough sunlight to send us this? Is that the lake behind you?” Jason asked, shifting closer to the message. He opened his mouth to ask more, but Leo cut him off. “Sorry guys, gotta go, bye!” he said, then looked at Bas pleadingly. Bas looked back at him, then swiped a hand over his forearm, the vision disappearing. 

“Okay. Yeah. That’s fucking dope,” Leo said, nodding vigorously. 

“That’s actually not all,” Bas said. Leo frowned.  
“Dude, how much more can you do?” he asked. Bas left out a chuckle. 

“I, um, I’m gonna take my shirt off quickly,” he said. Leo flushed, but nodded. 

Bas pulled his shirt over his head, muscles in his chest shifting as he did. The first thing that Leo noticed though, was… 

Writing. Lots and lots of writing. 

At first he thought they were tattoos, but as he read through them, he realized they couldn’t be. 

“Prophecies,” he whispered. He traced his fingers lightly over one, on Bas’ chest. Bas froze, muscles tightening, and Leo retracted his hand. “Sorry,” he said. 

“It’s fine,” Bas whispered, but Leo was immersed in the tattoos again. 

There were a few simple ones, like “find Percy Jackson” or “protect MLK Jr.”, and others that were simply dates. One of those dates was today’s. Leo focused on it, confused, but didn’t let it weigh on him too much. These words traced all over Bas’ chest and arms, reaching around to his back. 

“I used to get other people to read them for me,” Bas explained. “I had no idea what they meant, and my dad made me promise not to tell anyone except select friends.” 

Leo nodded. “Some of these are prophecies. I’ve heard some of them; like this one for instance,” he brushed his thumb over the original prophecy that brought Percy to Camp Half-Blood. “but others are new to me. And some of these aren’t full prophecies. Just notes about prophecies, I assume, or important dates.” He brushed his fingers over Bas’ stomach, a date that read September 11th, 2001. 

Leo backed away from Bas, and Bas pulled his shirt back on. They made eye contact. 

“Your powers are cooler,” he said. 

Bas smiled at him. “Thank you very much.”

Leo smiled. “Alright, first rule about CHB (Camp Half-Blood). The curfew harpies will shred us if we’re out too late. Come with me,” he told him, walking off the dock and towards the Hephaestus cabin. “I was planning on going to my workshop to see my dad and maybe work on something, but that can wait till tomorrow.” He looked towards Bas, still walking. “My dad’s Hephaestus by the way.” 

Bas nodded. “Cool,” he said. “so you’re descended from two cool people then.” Leo’s brow furrowed. “Hera and Hephaestus,” he said.  
Leo nodded. “Yeah, but pretty much everyone hates Hera, including my dad.” Bas hummed, nodding. 

They reached the cabin a few minutes later. Leo turned toward Bas. “I can tell my siblings that you’re unclaimed, but I’m not sure how long they’ll believe that for,” he told him. “Usually the unclaimed kids stay in the Hermes cabin. So you might want to talk to Chiron about when you’ll tell everyone.” 

“I know,” Bas said. “Just… want to make sure it’s safe to, I guess?” Leo nodded at that. 

“Alright. Let’s get some sleep, and I’ll introduce you to everyone tomorrow,” Leo said, then turned to enter the cabin. Bas followed. 

As Leo lay in bed, he couldn’t help but feel better. It’d been a while since he had such a nice talk with someone. 

He curled into his pillow and drifted to sleep.


	2. they all fuckin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah they all fuckin
> 
> percy being Angsty, Bas being Confused, Nico also being Angsty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i included an itsy little bit of solangelo fluff in this chapter, but next chapter is all solangelo smut so :)

As he and Bas walked into the dining hall together, Leo couldn’t help but feel a pang of worry. He was bringing a new guy to meet all of his friends, and then blatantly lying to them about who this guy was. 

But he couldn’t turn back now, and as he approached the table, everyone turned to say hi, then locked on Bas. 

They had all started sharing a table after Nico turned sixteen. Nico and Will had already been sitting together, due to “medical reasons”, and then slowly the rest of them trickled over, and Chiron figured it’d be less of a hassle to just let people sit where they wanted. They had now claimed the table for the big three as their own, because technically it was, consisting of all the campers from the big three cabins. 

While everyone else began sizing up Bas, and Bas squirmed under their gaze, Leo’s eyes locked on two girls sitting at the end of the table.

One had bushy red hair and was wearing a paint splattered tshirt and overalls. The other had dark hair braided down her back, and was wearing full armour and a dark purple cape. 

Leo’s face broke out in a smile, and he rushed over to them, throwing his arms around them both.

“Rachel! Reyna! What are you guys doing here?” he asked, letting them go so they could turn to him. 

Reyna spoke first. “I was tired of being holed up at Camp Jupiter for so long, so Guido and I decided to take a trip down to visit y’all,” she explained. 

“And I had been planning a visit for a while, but Apollo visited me to tell me to push it up. Apparently, he sensed a very… prophetic spirit approaching the camp. He called it ‘the prophecy vibe’.” Leo’s smile wavered as Rachel spoke, but he plastered it back on and gave them another squeeze. 

“Thank the gods you guys are here. I’m getting so tired of being around couples,” he whispered. 

They chuckled, and he released them to find Bas shooting pleading glances his way. 

“Oh!” he said, snapping back into his head. He walked over to Bas. “I was planning to introduce you guys.” He slinked his arm around Bas’ hip. “Everyone, this is my new friend, Ba-” suddenly, he was cut off by a clinking noise at the front of the hall. Chiron was standing beside Dionysus, who laced with his feet up on the table, sipping a diet coke. Chiron shot Leo a look that said sit down, and Leo pulled Bas down into a seat as he slid in. 

“Good morning campers,” he began. “So today, I would like to introduce a very, very special new camper.” Leo felt Bas shift beside him, sinking lower in his seat. 

“Normally, I don’t introduce new campers much, but this camper is different. He is the son of a large goddess, a very well known one, in fact.” He eyed the room. “One that all of you give offerings to very often.” 

Murmuring broke out at that line, people trying to figure out who it could be. 

Chiron continued. “He arrived last night, and I had him stay with another camper he felt comfortable with, who will remain his leader and mentor for his first month.” Leo flushed slightly. 

Across the table, Percy whispered to Leo. “Dude, who do you think it could be? We already have cabins for all the minor gods.” Leo shrugged, hoping he looked inconspicuous. Beside him, Bas started coughing. Leo patted his back. 

“Our newest addition will be a wonderful help to the camp, as he has the power of prophecy, and the power to send iris messages without a rainbow.” Chiron looked around the tables. “And I know that you all will treat him with the same respect that you treat each other.”

The Ares table grinned at each other, clearly planning something. 

“So everyone, I would like to welcome to our camp, Bastian Duha, son of Iris, goddess of rainbows.” 

The entire dining hall went silent. Everyone looked around, clearly looking for Bas. 

Slowly, Leo felt Bas rise beside him. Leo grabbed his hand and squeezed in support, and Bas smiled down at him, though Leo could see the fear in his eyes. 

Everyone turned to look at him, and the dining hall remained eerily silent. 

Chiron cleared his throat. “And his guide, Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, saviour of Camp Half-Blood.” 

Leo sprung up quickly, bowing and blowing kisses to the tables. That earned a few laughs, and people clapped quietly, but most stayed staring in awe. 

Chiron looked at Bas expectantly. Bas cleared his throat. 

“Uh, hi. I’m Bastian, but you all can call me Bas. And yeah, Chiron pretty much hit all the points.” Leo’s friends were mixed, some staring at Bas in awe, some staring at Leo in confusion. Leo kept his gaze trained on Bas. 

“I don’t technically have the power of prophecy, but prophecies and facts about prophecies show up on my skin from time to time,” he said, before reluctantly removing his sweater, displaying the words on his arms. A few people gasped. 

He shifted uncomfortably. “And, um, I’ve decided to stay with Leo for the time being. And… that’s it, I guess,” he said, and sat down quickly, pulling Leo with him in a huff. Leo felt a strong hand grip his under the table as soon as it was out of sight.

Chiron smiled at them both. “We’ll start building the Iris cabin as soon as possible, and we’ll be having Leo sleep there with you on and off for a while, to help get you settled in,” he told them. 

He turned back toward the campers. “That’s all everybody! Have a great day, and don’t forget-” Chiron then launched into his usual spiel about camp activities. 

The entire table’s eyes were on Bas and Leo. No one made a move, just sat there, open mouthed in shock. That is, until Rachel jumped up and threw her arms around Bas. 

“Oh thank the gods!” she cried. “I’m so tired of dealing with all this prophecy stuff. Apollo keeps referring to me as ‘the hotter Pythia’” Bas let out a chuckle, and she released him. She turned to Leo, hands on her hips. “And you!” she said. “Why wouldn’t you tell me that you met the newest oracle,” her voice lowered, “and that he’s smoking hot?” Bas snorted at that, and Leo felt his face flush. 

From across the table, Percy’s eyes bore into him. Jason was patting his boyfriend on the shoulder, clearly trying to calm him down. But why? Leo thought. 

Nico and Will broke the tension. “It’s nice to meet you dude,” Will said, reaching around Leo to jostle Bas’ shoulder. “I figured you were an Apollo kid, because of the hair, but this is,” he sputtered. “Insane. Totally cool. Anyways, I’m Will, and this is my boyfriend Nico.”

Nico grunted, staring down at his food. “I wanted coffee,” he heard Nico mutter. Will shot him a look, then turned back to them.

“That’s Annabeth,” she gave a chaste wave, “and that’s Piper.” Piper smiled at Bas, wonder flickering in her eyes. “Over there is Jason, and his boyfriend Percy,” Will trailed off slightly when he saw Percy glaring daggers at Bas and Leo. He snapped his fingers in front of Percy, who flicked his gaze back to normal to look at Will. Will shot him a questioning look, and Percy ignored it. 

“Yeah, I’m Percy, but you probably already know that from the whole. Prophecy thing,” he said, plastering on a smile. Leo noticed the pain in his eyes, the strained way he looked at Bas. His happiness dipped, confusion replacing it. Had something happened between those two? Leo thought, eyes flicking between Bas and Percy, only to find Bas looking equally confused. 

Jason kicked Percy under the table, then reached out his hand. “Nice to meet you Bas. Those two at the end are Reyna, though she goes to the Roman camp, and Rachel, our oracle.” he explained. Bas grabbed his hand, shaking it firmly. 

Bas smiled at everyone. “Nice to meet you all. Leo mentioned you guys yesterday. He said that one of you can fly, another can breathe underwater, and another can… summon the dead? Or teleport, I think?” 

Nico shot a look at Leo. “For the last time, Valdez, it is called shadow travel.” Nico nodded at Bas. “And I’m not allowed to do it much because apparently, my boyfriend is also my mother,” he said, glaring at Will, who tilted Nico’s chin up slightly. 

“More like your dad,” he whispered, lightly kissing Nico, whose gaze softened, but bricked up again immediately after. He huffed and went back to glaring at his food. 

Jason snickered. “I’m the flying one. My dad’s Jupiter, so I can harness the winds and stuff.”

He elbowed Percy in the ribs, earning a grumble in return. Jason sighed. “He’s the ‘breathe underwater’ one. Son of Poseidon.” He glanced around the table. 

“Nico’s a son of Hades, and his half sister goes to Camp jupiter, the roman demigod camp. Will’s the son of Apollo, and a healer. Leo’s the son of Hephaestus, though you knew that already. I’m the son of Jupiter, or Zeus, my pouty boyfriend here is the son of Poseidon. Piper there is a daughter of Aphrodite, Annabeth a daughter of Athena, and finally, Reyna is the daughter of Bellona,” he said, pointing everyone out. Then he flushed. “Sorry, just felt like you should know,” he mumbled, looking at his food. 

Bas smiled at him. “No, it’s cool. Thanks.” Jason lit up again, smiling back. 

Percy glowered at them. 

Leo’s patience snapped. “Will you excuse us?” he asked, glaring at Percy. Get up, he said with his eyes. 

Percy rolled his eyes at him, but stood and walked with Leo out of the hall and out of earshot. 

“What the fuck is going on with you?” Leo snapped, spinning around to face Percy. Percy stumbled back a bit, but recovered and kept glaring at Leo. 

“Me? What about you? You bring a son of Iris to our table and just fucking, swoon all over him,” he stammered, waving his hands around, “grabbing his hand, and staring at him all lovingly, and expect me to be okay with it?” A bit of the anger melted away, a sadness replacing it. Leo saw it and almost gave in, but solidified his glare again. 

“Why would that affect you?” he growled, “You have Jason right there to swoon over, so why should you care what I do?” Percy’s face dropped more. 

“I don’t want to see that Leo! I don’t want to see you all over someone else! We’re supposed to be together, even if we aren’t actually together. Why would you think I’d be okay with you showing up with this, this, super powerful, super sexy son of fucking Iris,” he yelled. A few of the campers turned towards them, but Leo flipped them off and they turned back around. 

“You have a boyfriend, Percy. And that boyfriend isn’t me.” he snapped, then immediately regretted it. 

Percy’s anger dissipated completely, leaving only sadness. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he wiped it away. Leo’s stomach dropped. 

“Maybe I want it to be you, you fucking asshole,” he yelled, but his voice broke, and tears started rolling down his cheeks faster. He pushed Leo out of the way and rushed off to his cabin. 

Leo stumbled, holding out a hand against the hall to steady himself. More campers were looking now, including his friends. Bas looked confused, trailing Percy with his eyes as he ran away, and Jason looked unreadable. His face was guarded and blocked up, making Leo’s stomach sink further. 

Leo collapsed against the hall, sinking to the ground. He buried his face in his hands, tears welling in his eyes. He couldn’t erase the image of Percy, crying, because of him. 

I never meant to make him cry, he thought, tears falling freely now. 

He wasn’t sure how long he sat there, face hidden, legs aching from his position, before someone tapped his shoulder. He looked up and found Jason kneeling in front of him, face still blocked up. Tears tracks stained Leo’s face, and he knew he must look terrible, but all he could think about was Percy. 

He hiccuped, and tears started falling again.  
“I’m sorry, I’m so so sorry, I know he’s your boyfriend, and I swear, I had no idea he liked me. I would never have encouraged it if I knew,” he stammered, voice breaking. Jason’s face fell, and he sat down beside Leo, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. Leo leaned into him, hiccuping. 

“I’m not mad about that. I knew Percy liked you,” he said. Leo looked up at him, brow furrowed, but Jason’s gaze remained trained forward. “He told me. A couple weeks ago. He told me he’s liked you since the first time we all…” he trailed off. “yknow. And I understood. I don’t mind. I wouldn’t have agreed to do that with you if I didn’t know all the possibilities.” He clenched his teeth. “I like you too, you know. I have since before that night. That’s why I agreed to it.” 

Leo froze. He had expected Jason to get mad, or sad. But not this. 

“I told him I was okay with it, and he… he was planning to ask you out. On a date. Today.” He turned to look at Leo. “This morning.”

Oh. “I… I didn’t know,” Leo stammered. “I wouldn’t have… you know I…” Jason cut him off. 

“I know. And I don’t know what’s going on with you and the new guy, but I know that Percy thinks something’s going on.” Jason drew his lips into a line. 

Leo stood abruptly, knocking Jason’s hand off his shoulder. “Sorry,” he said, reaching out a hand to pull Jason up. 

Once they were both standing, Leo looked at Jason. “I’m gonna go find Percy,” he explained, and turned to leave. 

He got about ten feet away before he paused and turned back around, running towards Jason.

Leo pulled him in by the nape of his neck, pressing his lips against Jason’s hungrily. Jason returned the kiss with equal hunger. 

Leo pulled away, smiled at Jason, and turned back, heading for the Poseidon cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so DISCLOSURE; in this fic, children of Iris are really really rare, like Bas has maybe one demigod sibling (who i’ll introduce in later chapters) but so far he’s the only one at CHB


	3. solangelo fluff bitchessss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i changed my mind about smut so this is kinda lowkey fluff? little smut, as a gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahsldhskd this chapter is so stupid but anyways

Nico’s POV 

Nico watched Leo run off. 

Dumbasses, he thought, stabbing at his eggs some more. 

Will elbowed him in the side, making Nico drop his fork. 

He looked at Will. “What?” he snapped. Will narrowed his eyes. 

“Eat the food, don’t poke at it,” he said.  
Beside Will, Bas turned to them. “What’s happening there?” he asked, and Nico turned to look at him. 

Bas reminded him of Will, with the blonde hair, but his features weren’t as smooth as Will’s were. Will looked relaxed, and content, while Bas looked a bit on edge or angry. 

Nico took a bite of his eggs. 

“They’re all fucking, but Percy wants to be more than fucking, and Jason also wants to be more than fucking, but Leo’s oblivious. So now Percy thinks Leo doesn’t want to be more than fucking, and Jason probably just told Leo that Percy wants to be more than fucking. So now Leo’s gonna run to Percy, and they’re gonna fight and then make up,” he took another bite of eggs, “and then probably fuck.” 

Will shot him a look. “What? He asked,” Nico said. 

Bas looked at him in shock. He cleared his throat and shook his head. “So Jason and Percy are in an open relationship?” 

Nico bobbed his head from side to side, calculating. “Kinda. That’s basically our group dynamic. Annabeth and Piper aren’t technically dating, but they go on dates and act like a couple. And Will and I are dating, but we sometimes include others in our… conquests. And Percy and Jason have always been loose about terms.” Will elbowed him again. “What?” Nico asked, annoyed. 

“How about we don’t share facts about our sex life with someone we just met?” Will said. 

“Oh, come on,” Nico replied, “those two are practically fucking right now.” He gestured to Annabeth, who was sitting on Pipers lap while they made out. She flipped him off, and he returned the gesture, tearing a bite off of his bacon. 

Will glared at him, and Nico smiled back innocently, placing his hand on Will’s thigh under the table. Will dropped his glare and growled lightly at Nico. “Stop that,” he said. 

“Stop what?” Nico asked, moving his hand higher. Will’s eyelids fluttered, but he turned to his plate, shifting in his seat. 

Nico smirked. “You’ll see,” he told Bas. “We’re all just very open about this stuff usually.” Will’s eyes were closed now, his head drooped. He snapped his eyes open and turned to Bas. 

“Please excuse us,” he said, grabbing Nico and stepping over the bench, holding Nico in front of him. He felt something poke against his thigh and he grinned. “Someone’s excited,” he whispered to Will as he guided Nico out of the dining hall. 

Will barely waited until they reached the Hades cabin, and pressed Nico against the door, shutting it. He reached behind him and locked it, then turned to Nico and smashed their lips together.

Nico smiled against Will’s lips, opening his mouth and deepening the kiss. Will’s tongue slid against his hungrily. 

Nico reached up and wrapped his arms around Will’s neck, as Will grabbed the backs of his thighs, hoisting him up and carrying him across the room. 

They reached the bed, and Will lay him down, crawling on top of him. Nico felt himself overcome with want, and grappled at Will’s shirt, pulling it up. Will grabbed it and pulled it the rest of the way off, connecting their lips immediately after. 

Nico removed himself from Will’s lips, with great difficulty, and flipped them over, leaving him sitting on Will’s stomach. He leaned down and latched onto Will’s collarbone, sucking there. Will let out a groan, and Nico moved down his neck, leaving bites and marks along the way. 

Suddenly, Will grabbed Nico’s chin and tilted it up. Will smiled down at him, and placed a kiss on his lips, sitting up. Nico moved away, and looked at Will, sitting shirtless against the headboard. He had toned muscles from training, but wasn’t as buff as Percy or as thin as Nico. 

Nico reached out and clasped the back of Will’s neck, pulling him in for a sweet, slow kiss. When they broke apart, Will whispered “C’mere,” and pulled Nico towards him. 

They laid side by side, Nico tucked against Will, Will humming songs into Nico’s hair. Nico couldn’t be disappointed that they hadn’t gone further, and probably wouldn’t that night. He enjoyed any time he spent with his boyfriend, whether talking, cuddling, or anything else. 

Nico sighed, causing Will to look down at him. “What’s up love?” he asked, his eyebrows arched. Nico looked up at him. 

“I love you,” he said. “I know I’ve never actually said it, like… fully. But I wanted to.” That was true. In the year and a half they’d been dating, Nico had never managed to say it first. Will would tell him he loved him, and Nico would reply “you too,” or “right back at you”, but he’d never managed to actually say it back. After being alone for so long, he didn’t know how to. He didn’t even know how love was supposed to feel. 

Will stared down at him, face breaking out in his signature megawatt smile. “You don’t have to say it for me to know. I know everytime you kiss me, every time we talk. And I know it’s hard for you to show it. But you never have to say it if you aren’t comfortable.”

Nico looked up at his boyfriend, his golden boyfriend. Who smiled down at him as if nothing could ever be wrong as long as he had Nico in his arms. Who healed everyone around him, and gave and gave and gave until he couldn’t give anymore. And he thought, yeah, I love this boy with everything in me. 

He reached up and pressed his lips against Will’s, who smiled against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah genuinely it’s my favourite chapter and um. enjoy! the homosexies being homosexy


	4. redemption!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> leo/percy chapter!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leo and percy being gay and stupid 
> 
> little bit of angst, as a treat

Percy’s POV 

Percy didn’t realize his cabin could get this dark. 

As soon as he got there, he turned out the lights, drew all the shades, and threw himself into his bed. He peeked his head out of the top, and couldn’t even see the lamp beside his bed. But he liked it like that. 

He didn’t want to see light when he felt like he did. 

Leo didn’t love him back. Great. Fine. Whatever. Who cares? Let him fuck Bas, let him fuck the whole camp for all he cares. Because he doesn’t. Care. At all. 

Except he did. A lot. 

He’d liked Leo for months. It started the first time Jason and Percy invited Leo back to their cabin. They’d all known what it was for, and Percy had been incredibly surprised when he’d said yes. 

Percy lay his head against his pillow, thinking back to it. 

He and Jason had just been sitting around, watching The Addams Family, when Jason brought it up. 

“I think we should have a threesome,” he’d blurted out, so loud Percy dropped his phone. He’d turned to look at Jason, who stared straight ahead, face red as a tomato. 

Percy nodded. “Okay,” he’d said, picking up his phone to scroll through it again. But Jason turned to him, plucking the phone back out of his hands. 

Percy sighed, falling back against the pillow. 

“What do you mean, okay?” Jason asked. Percy narrowed his eyes at him. 

“I mean okay. Let’s do it,” he’d replied, subsequently making Jason drop his phone back on the ground. 

Percy threw his hands in the air. “Jace!” He threw himself across his boyfriend's lap, picking up his phone off the ground (again). Jason stayed staring at where Percy had been as he inspected his phone for cracks, breathing a sigh of relief when he found none. 

He sat back up, and looked at his boyfriend, waving his hand in front of his face. Jason snapped out of his stupor. “With who?” Percy asked, wiping his phone on his shirt. 

“Uh,” Jason stammered, “um, I, I dunno, I was thinking maybe… Leo?” He cringed, awaiting Percy’s response. Percy just nodded again. “Okay. We’ll ask him tonight, then.” With that, he went back, yet again, to scrolling through his phone. 

And Jason, yet again, plucked his phone out of his hands. Percy collapsed against the pillows, sliding down the head board and throwing his hands over his face. “What,” he snapped. 

“How are you so cool with this?” Jason asked. Percy had turned and looked up at his boyfriend. He turned and sat in front of him, cross legged, knees pressing against Jason’s. 

“Jason, babe, I love you. If you’re okay with this, then I’m okay with it. I don’t mind it, as long as it’s with you as well, and as long as you’re comfortable and safe. Now please,” he grabbed his phone back from his boyfriend, “let me look through Insta.” 

Jason beamed, and pulled Percy towards him by the shoulders, plastering kisses all over Percy’s face. 

Percy let the memory dissolve, and as he did, he realized somebody was knocking. 

He rolled over in the bed. “Go away Jason. I don’t want to talk about it.” He buried his head in the pillows, hearing the door creak open anyways. 

He sighed, rubbing his forehead. He had a blinding headache. “I said, I don’t wanna t-” he trailed off as he turned towards the door. 

Leo Valdez stood in front of him, hands clasped behind his back. “Not Jason,” he murmured, shifting from one foot to another. 

Percy blocked up his face. “You. Get out.” He pointed for the door, moving to stand up. Leo held up his hands in a surrendering motion. 

“I know you don’t want to see me, I’m sorry, I just want to talk.” Percy glared daggers at the boy, who shrunk back. Percy felt himself soften, wanting to draw him into a hug, but he kept his face solid. His anger outweighed everything, save his hurt. 

“Get. Out.” He pointed at the door again for emphasis. But Leo dodged around Percy as he moved closer, standing in front of Percy’s bed. 

“Perce, I know you’re pissed-” Percy cut him off. “Do not call me Perce right now,” he snapped, and Leo shrunk back further. 

“Percy,” he tried again, “I know you’re pissed, and you’re right to be. But please just hear me out.” 

Percy glared. “No,” he snapped. “So get. The fuck. OUT.” 

Leo’s face stabilized. He lowered himself onto Percy’s bed. “We’re talking about this. And I don’t care if you don’t want to. I don’t want you to be mad at me, and I just want to explain, and I’m not leaving until you let me.” 

Percy drew his lips into a line, fighting back the urge to- scream? Cry? “Fine,” he snapped. “But I am.” 

With that, he turned to the door and walked out, making sure to slam it behind him. 

He stayed in the lake. At the bottom. He got bored under there a lot, but he didn’t know what else to do. 

He let his tears mix with the water, watching fish float past, confused. He could hear their thoughts, and those only made him cry harder. Most of them weren’t mean, but all of them were centred around Leo. He’d come down here and rant into the water whenever he needed to, almost always about Leo, and he guessed the fish had heard. 

He sat there until his fingers were so pruny they hurt, then swam slowly to the surface. 

He’d well missed lunch by then, and Nico would have his head if he missed sword practice. He could say he was sick, but that wouldn’t stop Nico from summoning skeletons to kill him for being late. 

He surfaced, facing the long end of the lake away from the dock, and took a second to stare at it. He sighed heavily and turned around. 

And came face to face, again, with Leo fucking Valdez. 

He shut his eyes tight and pushed the palms of his hands against them. 

“Valdez,” he huffed. “What are you doing here?”

“We need to talk,” Leo answered, cutting right to the chase. “Please.” 

Percy looked up at him, anger still like a well in his stomach. He wanted to scream at Leo, take out all the hurt he felt on him, all cried out, but Leo cut him off before he could. 

“I know you’re angry. I didn’t mean to make you. I had no idea you felt that way Percy, and I just…” he trailed off. He dropped his head in his hands, desperately scrubbing them through his hair. “There’s no excuse. I just… I don’t know. I didn’t want to make you cry. I would never want to make you cry.” He lifted his head up again. “You’re my best friend.” 

Percy grinded his teeth. “Great! Good for you. Apology not accepted. Have a superb fucking life Valdez, with your cool new boyfriend or whatever.” He tried to swim away, but suddenly Leo was jumping into the water, his arm sliding around Percy’s waist and pulling them together. He felt Leo’s lips press against his own, and for a second, just a second, he let himself melt into it. He looped his hands in Leo’s hair, toying with the ends, and he felt Leo pulling him flush against his body… 

He pushed him away, kicking his legs to put space between them. Leo’s shoulders slumped. 

He was fully clothed, and now completely soaking. His hair was slicked away from his face, his shirt plastered against his chest. His cheeks were pink, as were his lips, kiss stained. 

He looked absolutely stunning. Which made Percy want to kick him. 

“Fuck you,” he spat, trying to get further away, but Leo swam towards him, sloppily, reaching out to grab Percy’s arm. 

“Perce, please,” Leo whispered, voice rough. 

It made Percy’s heart wrench in his chest, but he hid it, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Leo fidgeted under his gaze, looking tired from trying to stay afloat. 

Leo stared at him. “I don’t know what else to say.”

That’s when Percy fucking exploded. “You don’t know what to say. How about ‘hey Percy, sorry I brought some guy that I may or may not have fucked to meet you with no warning’ or ‘hey, sorry I said that insanely shitty thing to you back there, making the entire camp turn and look at us so they could all know about how you love me’ or maybe even ‘hey Perce, sorry for making you fall in LOVE WITH ME’” he shouted, his voice cracking. Tears streamed down his cheeks again, but when he tried to wipe them away they just mixed with the water already on his face. “Leo, I just… I know it’s not your fault. And I probably shouldn’t be mad, but I don’t know how to feel.”

Leo was looking at him with something on his face that Percy couldn’t place. He also had tears on his face. 

“Perce,” he whispered. “Cmere.” Percy just stared at him, so Leo sighed and moved forward, wrapping his arms around Percy lightly. It wasn’t until Percy wrapped his arms around Leo’s waist and buried his face in his shoulder that Leo tightened his grip. 

Leo clung tight to Percy, rubbing light circles into his back. Percy could feel him shivering slightly underneath his arms. He drew his eyebrows together and pulled back. Leo’s teeth were chattering, his face pale. 

“Are you okay?” Percy asked. Leo chattered in response. “C-cold,” he said. That’s when Percy remembered that Leo was fully dressed in the lake. 

“Shoot, come on.” Percy swam to the dock, pulling Leo with him, and hoisted them up onto the dock. “This is gonna feel weird,” he said. 

His powers ran over Leo’s body, scraping the water off him, drying his hair and clothes. Percy deposited the water back into the lake, then did the same to himself. 

Leo’s teeth still chattered, the chill having seeped into his bones, and Percy sighed, drawing him closer. “Come with me.” 

As soon as they reached the Poseidon cabin, Percy drew Leo to the bed, which he collapsed into, crawling under the blankets. 

Percy ran a hand over Leo, smoothing his hair back from his face, willing him to warm up quickly. Leo did. 

He sat up, still wrapped in the sheets, and looked at Percy. “Does this mean you forgive me?” he asked, desperation seeping out of his features. Percy hesitated, but nodded slowly. 

With that, Leo’s face broke out in a smile, and he nuzzled closer to Percy, burying his face in the crook of his neck. “I love you too, you know.” Percy tried to look down at him at that, but Leo shoved his face in more. 

Percy backed away enough to grasp Leo’s cheek and turn his head up. Leo’s eyes shone. While he was in Percy’s cabin, he must’ve opened the curtains, as the blue light of the water and orange light of the sun lit his face up then, and he glittered as he stared up at Percy. 

My fire boy, Percy thought with a smile. He leaned in and placed a kiss on Leo’s lips, and Leo surged forward when he went to pull away, tilting his heads so their mouths slotted together.

When they pulled away, he leaned his forehead against Leo’s. A small smile played on his lips. Never letting him go, Percy thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yayy redemption! now the bitches can get go on dates and shit 
> 
> next chapter is bas’, so we get to see what makes him tick ;)


	5. Bas vibe checks everyone at camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bas calls his mom every night because he loves her :)
> 
> (this chapter was eight pages in docs and that’s to make up for the next two chapters being. weirdly short? like three pages long)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah bas can literally vibe check people what about it
> 
> blue posts an extra chapter? (pen name dont @ me) ive been writing non stop the past two days so i may or may not have the next three chapters done

Bas’ POV 

He just wanted to have a normal summer. 

So far that day, he’d met Leo’s friends, watched as Percy and Leo had gotten into a fight, watched them chase after each other all day, seen Annabeth and Piper make out at least six times, spent twenty minutes half naked in front of Rachel and the rest of the girls as they wrote down the prophecies and notes that were scribbled across his upper body, been followed around by the Hecate cabin, and had a long talk with Chiron about camp rules. 

By the time supper rolled around, he thought his brain had melted down to mush. 

He walked up to the table in the dining hall from the arena. Even though he had no practice sword fighting, Chiron had asked him to participate in some sparring practice. 

After being bested by all of the Ares cabin, all the Athena cabin, two Aphrodite campers and Coach Hedge, he threw the towel in. He limped his way over to the showers, washed off, and called his mom. 

The iris message flashed across his forearm, to show his mom sitting on a cloud, water falling lightly from the sky around her, despite the sun shining. Her long hair rested lightly on her shoulders, strikingly blonde and light. 

Bas had always felt like he got the short end of the stick when it came to looks. Not that he was complaining, because he definitely wasn’t. But he’d seen his mom a few times, and was always struck by how different they appeared. He had gotten a mix of his parents hair, while his dad’s was a deep brown, and curly, and his mom’s was practically white and straight as an arrow, his was a deep, buttery blonde, bordering on brown. He had dark green eyes, like his mom, and pale skin, like his dad. His mom’s skin was pale, but a warm tone of pale, that made her seem as if she was glowing, while Bas’ and his dad’s was a deep pale, that seemed to soak into their bones.

His mom was humming a sweet tune, playing with the clouds and watching them dissolve as she ran her fingers through them. Bas cleared his throat. 

His mom looked up casually, moving like oil, always liquid and calm. She smiled when she saw her son, dimples appearing on her cheeks, the same as Bas’. 

“Bastian!” she said, voice soothing against his ears. “How are you, dear? Your father told me you arrived at camp safely.” Bas smiled at his mom. 

“I did. I’m staying with one of Hephaestus’ boys for a while.” Iris hummed, eyes drifting to the clouds. “Which of his boys?” she asked. 

“Leo Valdez,” he replied. “Short, latino.” 

“Ah, yes, the one the Titan had been enamoured with,” she tittered. Bas narrowed his eyes. “Titan?”

His mother faced him. “Oh yes, months ago now. He and that girl had been inseparable, always bickering, lightheartedly of course. Aphrodite told me she wasn’t sure about those two.” She laid back, settling back against the clouds. She flicked her fingers, and a stream of light caught on some water, a rainbow forming. She shooed it away, and it floated down, going to find a place to land. 

Bas chewed at his lip. Did that mean that Leo had a girlfriend? He pondered. 

Iris noticed and tutted at him. “Don’t look like that. Aphrodite had been right about the two. They seperated ages ago, when the young boy returned to the camp.” Bas nodded. 

“Anyways, mother, that wasn’t what I called to talk about.” He cleared his throat. “What can you tell me of the rest of that group? The Apollo boy and the Poseidon boy, specifically.” As soon as Bas had sat down at the table, he’d gotten very strong vibes from those two, unlike others he’d seen. 

Bas could pretty easily sense someone’s character. Another of his powers, though he wasn’t sure why. It helped him decipher between who to trust and who not to. When he’d approached the table that morning, he’d been bombarded with all different types of energies, none malicious, thankfully. 

The Athena girl and the seer had both been immediately sceptical, but intrigued. They both gave off strong energies of knowledge and inquisition. The two Romans both gave him a very protective vibe, over the rest of the group. Power resonated from the girl. The Aphrodite girl’s energy relaxed him, made him feel content. Of the group, she gave off one of the least malicious energies. 

The Hades boy’s, Nico’s, energy, had made him want to throw up. There was no malice, but it was the most pain he’d ever sensed in one person. Especially one so young. The energy had hit him before he’d even sat down, boring into his mind and making his ears ring. He felt the urge to reach out and grasp Leo to keep from falling. 

But for the most part, Bas could deal with pain. What he didn’t like was the lack of solid energy from Will and Percy. 

Percy had given off the most malicious energy, but Bas figured it was from him being with Leo. Once he got past that, it was a haywire. Percy had so little solid energy. Bas had been bombarded with so many types; pain, sadness, protectiveness. The pain in him wasn’t even close to as strong as Nico’s, but it hurt just as much in a different way. Instead of pain of loss, deceit, or physical injury, he had pain of want. 

Most people had slight want in their energies, but Percy’s was so strong it hurt him. 

Bas hadn’t even had the time to get past all of it. His brain had felt sloshy and slow after only a second of trying to decipher it, and right after sensing Percy’s energy, he’d sensed Will’s. 

Will’s energy bore a striking resemblance to Apollo’s, who he’d met once as a child. But Will’s was… stronger. 

Unlike his boyfriends, Will’s energy had calmed Bas. It made him feel loved and wanted and as if all energy had been restored to him. 

Will had even less stagnant energy then Percy did. All of his energy was moving, and fresh, just as Nico’s had been polluted. It was like drinking cold water on a hot day.

All of his energy was tinged with love, and Bas wished he could bask in it. He could feel how strongly Will loved his friends, his boyfriend. He could sense the healing powers in Will before Will had told him that he was a son of Apollo. 

But even as easy as it was to sense the energy, he couldn’t place it. Bas had learned early in life that he couldn’t trust people with moving energies, because that meant that their feelings towards people would change on a whim. Even if Will had strong love and healing in his, he could feel malevolent towards Bas for no reason, very quickly. The same with Percy. 

His mom caught his attention again, pulling him from his thoughts. She was humming, thinking. She snapped her fingers and pulled something from the clouds; two folders. 

As she leafed through them, Bas could make out the writing on the front; Percy Jackson and Will Solace. 

Iris turned towards him, eyes on Will’s folder. “Will Solace, son of Apollo. He’s a healer, not very good with archery or music. The sun replenishes his energy, and he doesn’t do well in the dark. His most prominent energy isss….” she leaned through to another page. “comfort. He always hopes to make everyone as comfortable and happy as they can be. Practically no malicious energies towards anyone, unless they cause him harm.” She snapped the folder shut and looked at her son. “He won’t cause you any harm as long as you don’t harm him or those he loves. He poses no threat to your safety.” She grimaced. “Percy though…” 

She cleared her throat. “Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Water powers, draws his energy from and can be healed by water, obviously. Most prominent energy,” she flipped to the next page. “unknown.” She flicked her eyes up, and then back down. “It says that his energies have never been stagnant enough to have a more prominent one.” She shut the folder and tossed them lightly into the air, where they dissolved back into a cloud. 

Bas hummed. “I figured. Percy seemed like a good guy, but his energy was so… muddled.” His mom nodded, leaning forward and placing her head in her hand. 

She waved dismissively with her free hand. “Enough about that, though. You can handle yourself, and if you need anything you can always call again. How was your first day?” 

Bas ran through his day for his mom, who listened intently and commented as he went along. 

After a few minutes, a gust of wind blew towards her and her eyes turned white for a second, before going back to her normal blue. “Sorry dear. Duty calls,” she said, eyes sad. “I’ll talk with you tomorrow?” 

Bas nodded, and said his goodbyes. 

When he’d left the showers, he’d seen Leo and Percy by the lake, hugging. He tilted his chin up defensively and walked forward, back twinging with pain. 

Now, as he approached the table, he could see Leo, Percy and Jason all sitting together, Percy in between the other two with his arm around Leo. Will and Nico were in a similar position, both having changed since he’d seen them at breakfast. 

He went to sit beside Leo, but as he did he was caught by a small hand and pulled down into a seat. 

A small girl smiled up at him, the rhinestones in her glasses glittering in the dim light. “Hello new boy,” she said. “I’m Meg.” 

She took a heaping spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth, scowling as she did so. Bas glanced up and locked eyes with Leo, who flashed him a curious look. Bas shrugged, and turned down towards the table, to the plate in front of him. 

“Uhh, bœuf bourguignon,” he said, and after a few seconds, it materialized on his plate. He walked to the fire and scraped off a bit of it, feeling weird as he did. Chiron had filled him in on mealtimes at camp, but he still felt weird letting the food go to waste. 

As he sat back down, Meg grimaced at his plate. “What is that?” she asked. Bas eyed his food. It didn’t look as good as his dad’s, but he’d make due. 

“Bœuf bourguignon. It’s basically like… beef stew,” he told her. He grabbed a fork and put some in his mouth. 

Meg eyed it suspiciously. “Looks weird.” She turned back to her own plate. It was loaded with many different types of food. “I wanted burgers, but my mom figured out how to make it so every time I order, it comes with a bowl of cereal.” She pokes at the bowl, which looked to be filled with the flakiest cereal. “It tastes like wheat. And Nico makes me get potatoes because they’re healthy.” 

Bas raised his eyebrows. “You and Nico are friends?” She scowled at him, but he wasn’t sure why. 

“He’s nice. Will only talks to me because his dad makes him,” she snickered. Without turning around, Will shouted “I can hear you, McCaffrey!” 

She rolled her eyes. “I meant for you to, Solace!” she shouted back, grinning. 

Bas examined her as she took a bite of her burger. She had black hair that fell just past her shoulders, dyed green at the ends. Her bangs were choppy and a bit too long, also green at the ends. She spotted twin gold rings on her hands, as well as bangly black and gold bracelets. She sported long, green nails, to match her hair. Her top was green as well, black overalls over top them. To match her bracelets, she wore more necklaces, one of which had a small wheat pendant on the end, another had a bow and arrow. 

She turned and saw Bas looking at her necklaces and put her burger down, lifting them over her head. She set them down on the table. “This one is from my mom,” she pointed to the one with the wheat pendant. “and these two are from Apollo. He gets me one every few months.” She sifted through them and pulled at another. It had small words hanging from the middle, a little arrow resting under them. “We got this one made together.” It read Asshole of Dodona, and the small arrow sported a Shakespeare-esque hat and beard. Bas didn’t know what it meant, but Meg snickered at it before pulling them all back on. “The other ones are from Nico and Leo. Birthday gifts. Leo said that this one has a bunch of seeds in it and I can press a button to get them out,” she said, tapping a chunky rose gold necklace. 

Bas raised his eyebrows. Meg rocked the punk-rock look, her green shirt ripped and tattered, her makeup consisting of green highlighter across her cheekbones. 

“How old are you?” he asked. She didn’t look his age, maybe a few years younger. She narrowed her eyes. 

“Almost fifteen. What’s it to you?” Bas held his hands up. “Just wondering,” he replied. 

She took another bite of her food. “How old are you?” she asked through her food. 

“18,” he responded. She nodded at that. “You’re Leo’s age.”

Bas hummed, eyes flicking over to Leo, who he found already looking at him. He flushed and looked down at his food, neglected on the table. He started shovelling it in, not sure how long supper was. 

“Who’s your mom?” he asked, swallowing his food. Meg beamed at that, chin tilting up. 

“Demeter,” she responded, causing Bas’ eyebrows to shoot up. “Everyone keeps talking about how cool your mom is, but mine’s cooler.”

Bas snickered, already liking Meg. 

Supper finished soon afterwards, and Bas waved goodbye to Meg, after she made him promise to spar with her the next day. He walked over to the Big Three table, where Leo was standing. Percy still had his arm around Leo, and as Bas walked up, his smile fell and he pulled Leo closer to him. 

Bas resisted the urge to roll his eyes, instead flashing a quick smile. “Ready to go, good sir?” he asked, holding an arm out mockingly. 

Leo caught on and fanned himself with his hand. “Why of course,” he replied, moving to get out of Percy’s grip. That only caused Percy to hold on tighter, his gaze hardening as he looked at Bas. 

Bas shifted his eyes to the side, fidgety under Percy’s glare. 

“Perce,” Leo said, voice soft. Percy’s expression softened and he let go of Leo, but not before giving him a quick kiss. He muttered a goodnight and smiled, rushing off towards Jason who stood a few feet away. Jason put his arm around Percy and smiled at the group, waving goodbye. 

Bas turned to Leo. “So I guess you guys made up?” He asked. Leo smiled and shrugged, moving to leave the dining hall. 

As they walked to the Hephaestus cabin, they chatted lightheartedly. Leo told him a few things about the group, but not much more than Nico had told him. 

“So… my mom mentioned that you had been dating a Titan…” Bas said, trying to be casual about it. But as soon as he got the words out, Leo’s back straightened, his face blocking up. 

He managed a chaste nod. “Calypso,” he said, voice dripping with hurt. Bas felt the air around him change, Leo’s energy dripping from calm and relaxed to sad. 

“You don’t have to talk about her if you don’t want to,” Bas said quickly, feeling bad for bringing it up. Leo shook his head. “No, it’s fine.”

“Cal and I dated for a while, about a year, same as Will and Nico. We were living in Indianapolis together up until a few months ago. She and I got into a fight and I moved back here.” Leo shuttered his face, and lifted his chin. Bas nodded. “Okay,” he said, not wanting to push Leo. 

They walked in silence for a bit after that. “So what about you?” Leo asked. “What’ve you been doing for the past, what, eighteen years?” 

Bas smiled. “That’s a bit broad, but okay. Um, I lived in France, with my dad, up until I was twelve. He wanted me to learn a bit more english, so we moved to Toronto. And we lived there until last year, when he moved us to New York.” He looked at Leo. “To be closer to camp, I guess.” 

Leo drew his eyebrows together. “You know french?” Bas smiled. 

“Oui,” he replied. Leo lit up. “Can you say something in french?” he asked. 

“I can, but I won’t.” Bas hated when people asked him that. 

Leo pouted and bumped his shoulder into Bas, and Bas chuckled. “Fine, but I’m not translating.” Leo smiled and nodded vigorously.

“Ton copain me déteste. Je veux dire, je comprends pourquoi, il pense qu'on baise. De plus, tu es beau, alors je comprendrais pourquoi il pense ça. Mais toutefois,” Bas stared straight ahead as he spoke, a blush rising on his cheeks. He knew Leo wouldn’t understand him, but it still felt weird to say. 

Leo’s face broke into a smile and he clapped his hands. “Okay, so, I know a few words. Dire means say, right? And de plus means also?” Leo rambled on, and Bas sighed in relief as he tried and failed to piece together the sentence. 

They reached the Hephaestus cabin and Leo trailed off. “Oh well, guess I’ll just have to look it up.” He shrugged, and Bas stammered, face reddening again. “Chiron said phones don’t work here,” he said, flushed bright red. 

Leo snickered. “Okay, okay, calm down. I won’t look it up. And as for the phone thing…” Leo bit his lip. “Come with me,” he said, grabbing Bas’ hand. 

Bas let himself be led into the cabin, which was always pretty empty due to the lack of Hephaestus kids there were. He rooted around under his bed and produced a small box. He opened it, revealing a few phones of different brands. 

“I’ve been working on monster-protected phones. It was pretty simple, actually, because the only reason they attracted monsters was because they sent up a signal, of sorts. So all I had to do was make a magic encryption software to hide the network.” He smiled. “Lou Ellen, from the Hecate cabin, helped me.” 

Bas stared down into the box. Something clicked in his head. “I thought I saw one of your brothers with a phone, I just thought I saw it wrong.” Leo’s smile widened. 

“Yeah, I got a few of them to try them out. And so far, nothing! I still get fidgety whenever the camp is attacked but there haven’t been any more attacks than usual.” Leo picked up an iphone and handed it to Bas. 

“I hate reprogramming iphone’s. They’re so stupid, and so breakable, but!” He tossed another iphone into the air and let it drop to the ground. He picked it back up and examined it, smirking. “Shatterproof, baby! Also waterproof, and the battery lasts for days between charges.” He picked up a cord and some earphones and handed them to Bas. “Headphones and chargers are waterproof too, and charmed to be basically unbreakable. Took my fucking forever, but I did it. And, there’s a campwide Netflix, Apple Music, Spotify, and Crave plan. I even figured out the password to the wifi.” Leo beamed. “Are you proud? Are you so insanely stunned?” 

Bas laughed. “Yes, and yes.” He turned the phone over in his hands. It was sleek, with a glass back and a clear case. He slipped it into his pocket, along with the charger and headphones. 

“Once you have it all programmed and have your account set up, let me know and I’ll program my number into it.” Leo turned back to his bed, placing the box back under it. When he popped back up, he was still smiling. “The others can give you their numbers tomorrow.” 

Bas nodded. Leo smirked, and grabbed some clothes out of his drawer. He handed some of them to Bas, taking the others for himself. “You’re lucky I wear oversized clothes, otherwise you’d be screwed.” Bas decided not to mention that he had, in fact, brought a bag, and it was laying beside his own bed, instead choosing to walk over to the bathroom to change. 

When he emerged, in one of Leo’s hoodies and a pair of pajama pants which surprisingly fit him, just barely, Leo was laying in bed, scrolling through his phone. He looked up as Bas walked in, letting out a low whistle. “Looking good, hot stuff,” he yelled, causing his siblings to turn to where Bas stood. 

Bas did a little twirl, then walked over to Leo and laid down in the bed next to him. “Night, flame boy,” he said, smiling. 

Leo glared. “Night, rainbow man,” he retaliated, turning off the lamp. 

Leo’s brother Harley shouted goodnights to everyone from across the room, including Bas, and Bas flipped over, mumbling a goodnight back and letting sleep wash over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god i am living vicariously through Meg
> 
> so yeah here’s my baby boy, i literally love him sm, and yes, i will probably be posting a Meg POV sometime soon


	6. lesbians!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> annabeth has nightmares and piper is a very loving girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i kinda hated that it seemed like they were just. boring, only ever making out. so here’s a short little chapter! the next chapter is also shorter but the two after that are. long so

Annabeth POV

It was dark. The shadows felt like they were clawing at her, drawing her in, but she kept going. She didn’t know why. 

She could see into every room beside her. In one, Nico was summoning skeletons. Their hands clawed out of the ground, grabbing at Nico, grabbing at the people fighting beside him. 

She called his name, but when he turned to her, his eyes were glowing red. He smirked. Annabeth stumbled back. What was she doing? 

She walked further. 

In the next room, Percy stood over a woman. She choked beneath him, smoke swirling around her face. Annabeth called out. He turned. He was laughing, and he looked at her, blood flashing on his blade. 

She kept going. 

Hazel and Leo were standing next to each other, a man in front of him, staring at his reflection in the water. Suddenly, he was screaming, screaming at them to give his love back. Hazel held a piece of metal. The reflection of the man banged against it, trying to get back. They turned to Annabeth, arms linked, and they frowned at her. Hazel’s hair was drenched in water, in sweat. Leo was bleeding. Get out, they said, but their lips didn’t move. 

She kept going. 

Frank was a fish, doing tricks for people in an aquarium. Percy was locked in a tank beside him, dressed in a glittering blue suit. They scowled at her. 

She kept going. 

Jason fell from the sky, Piper in his grasp. 

She kept going. 

Leo and Festus exploded in the sky, lighting it up. As they did, Leo locked eyes with Annabeth. 

She kept going. 

Annabeth was standing there, a woman in front of her…

What? 

A woman (spider?) was trapped in a finger trap. Arachne, her mind provided. She watched as she… pushed Arachne off the cliff. Her mother glimmered down at her in the corner. A web encircled her ankle. Annabeth looked down. The same web encircled her own ankle. 

Suddenly, her legs were pulled out from under her. One shot through with pain, as if broken. There was a makeshift splint around it. Her other ankle was being dragged forward, forward. She grappled at the ground but only came up with gravel. 

Her legs flew over the edge of the pit. She made one last attempt to stop it. Succeeded! Her hand was clasped in… Percy’s?

He looked over the edge, a wicked smile dancing on his face. He looked at her in contempt. “Sorry babe. Gotta go,” he said, pulling his fingers back, one by one, until her hand slipped out of his. 

And she fell. 

She bolted upright, her ankle throbbing. She looked around, eyes blurry, her skin clammy and wet. Beside her, someone stirred. “What’s happening?” the voice said, disgruntled. 

Annabeth desperately tried to get air into her lungs. She’d just been pulled into Tartarus, Percy had let her fall, where was she? What was happening?

She felt hands on her shoulders, wiping her face. She turned and locked eyes with Piper. You’re in Piper’s cabin. You spent the night here. You’re at Camp Half Blood. 

Piper swiped a hand over Annabeth’s cheek, drying her off. 

Annabeth calmed slightly, breathing returning to normal. 

Piper sighed with relief. “Nightmare?” she asked, hand rubbing light circles on Annabeth's back. 

Annabeth nodded, lying back down and snuggling into Piper’s side. “About Percy, and Tartarus.”

Piper hummed, pulling Annabeth to her.

“What time is it?” she asked, and Piper turned to check the clock. 

“Around 5. We have an hour or two before we should start getting ready.” Annabeth nodded, letting her eyes drift back closed, but was bombarded with pictures of Tartarus as she did. 

She sat up, sighing, and rubbed her eyes. She hadn’t gotten a proper sleep in months. She thought the nightmares would go away after a year or two, but they were still there. She knew Percy and Nico had them too, but that just made her feel worse. 

Piper sat up. “Want to get ready early?” she asked. Annabeth nodded, kicking her legs over the edge of the bed. 

They stood and got ready for the day. She, Bas, Piper, Reyna and Rachel were planning on having a movie marathon that day, all picking a few movies they considered must watches. 

It’d been a bit over a week now since Bas had first shown up at camp, and she could tell he felt weird that the only good friends he’d made were the girls, two of whom didn’t even go to the camp, but there wasn’t much they could do. Percy basically hauled Leo off every time he saw him with Bas, and Jason was always rushing around working on a cabin for some god or an altar for another. Nico only really liked to spar in his free time, and Will was always in the infirmary, with his siblings, or with Nico. 

Bas had made a quick friend of Meg, Apollo’s quest mate (and best friend, according to her). Due to that, from time to time he’d show up at their table with long fake nails on, or new makeup ideas that Meg wanted to test out. Which, in turn, made Leo flustered and impossible to talk to for the whole day, which made Percy bitter and, also, impossible to talk to. 

Their whole dynamic had turned from funny to annoying quickly. 

That didn’t stop the campers from placing bets on them, though. 

Most camp bets were small things that were either forgotten or only involved a few people. This, however, had spread through the entire camp. Cabins were placing bets on how long until Percy snapped, or Bas and Leo got together, or even all of them got together. They were all doing a weirdly good job of hiding it from the trio, and bets up to the hundreds were riding on it now. 

Piper and Annabeth had been quick to get in on the action, as they had an inside view. They were ever so slyly trying to get Bas to ask Leo out, which was part of their movie night. 

It neared 6am, and Piper and Annabeth left the Aphrodite cabin before Drew decided they needed another makeover (which she decided very often, as she felt that they both dressed “too masculine”, to which they retaliated by only wearing Percy and Jason’s clothes for the week. 

Today, Annabeth had dressed in a pair of Percy’s basketball shorts and a loose fitting Led Zeppelin t shirt. Piper wore a loose linen shirt of Jason’s and a pair of his sweats, which made for a weird combination. 

They held hands as they walked through the camp, the sun rising slowly over the horizon. As they walked past the lake, they saw Leo and Bas splashing around in it, maybe a foot away from each other at best. Piper and Annabeth shared a knowing look and giggled a bit, moving past, the boys not noticing them. 

They arrived at their destination, the Poseidon cabin, and Piper knocked firmly. 

They heard shuffling inside, and a loud thump and groan, before someone threw open the door. 

Percy stood in front of them, shirtless in his boxers, hair rumpled from sleep. Behind him, Jason lay in a mess on the floor, also shirtless, but in sweats. 

Piper let out a whistle and Jason flipped her off, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

Percy smiled at them. “What’s up guys? Why’re you here at six in the morning? Go away?” he said, visibly disgruntled. Annabeth snickered, and Percy glared, but moved aside to let them  
into the cabin. 

“Had another nightmare, and we figured we’d come say hi to our third favourite gays,” Annabeth said. Percy looked at her knowingly. “Tartarus again?” he asked, and she nodded. He walked over and drew her into a hug, which she returned. 

They’d broken up a year ago, when they’d both realized the relationship had gotten away from them a bit. They felt less like boyfriend and girlfriend, and more like best friends who had only dated because everyone thought they should. They’d both agreed it’d be better to end it then instead of sticking it out and being unhappy. 

As they pulled away, Jason looked up at her as he moved to get up off the ground. “And what do you mean, third favourite gays?” he grumbled. “We’re literally your exes, we should be at the top of the list.” 

Piper drew her eyebrows together. “Why would being our exes put you at the top?”

Annabeth smiled. “First is Will and Nico, second is Bas and Leo, third is you guys.” Piper glared at her at that. Aside from the bet about Bas and Leo  
dating, Annabeth had also placed a bet about when Percy would blow up. She was hoping some time that week, and was getting desperate as it neared Saturday. 

Percy narrowed his eyes. “What do you mean,  
‘Bas and Leo’? I’m dating Leo,” he said, anger noticeable in his voice. 

Piper jumped in. “She’s joking. She meant them separately, not as a couple.” She shot another glare at Annabeth. 

Percy hummed, but he was obviously still disgruntled. 

Jason got up with a sigh and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, who relaxed a bit under his grip. He placed a kiss on Jason’s cheekbone. 

Piper fake gagged as Annabeth made a throwing up motion with her hand. Jason flipped them off again, and they smirked. 

“If that’s all…” Percy said, shooting them  
a knowing look. 

“Ew,” Piper replied. “I should’ve saved the gagging for now.” 

Jason snickered, and Annabeth and Piper said their goodbyes, exiting the cabin as fast as they could. 

“Alright madam, what would you like to do now?” Piper asked, kissing Annabeth lightly. Annabeth wiggled her eyebrows in reply, and Piper picked up on it. 

“Really? Right now?” she asked, the corners of her lips twitching. 

“Yup,” Annabeth replied, popping the P. 

Piper giggled and kissed Annabeth again, leaning against her. “C’mon,” she said, grabbing her hand and dragging her toward the empty Zeus cabin. “I’ll text Jason to tell him to stay out.”

Annabeth smiled, and hurried after her girlfriend, close on her heels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they rlly said; heehoo let’s fuck in Jason’s cabin 
> 
> foreshadowing btw


	7. communication is key and Percy is a lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally talk like good little boyfriends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah full disclosure, smut might be a thing? but i have no idea. my adhd rlly said attention span zero, so i’ll write out smut and then go back to it the next day and decide “mm or they could just Cuddle”

Leo’s POV

He and Bas were hanging out in the lake again when he noticed Piper and Annabeth making a beeline for the Zeus cabin. 

He giggled and elbowed Bas. “Look,” he said, pointing at the two.

Bas turned, his chest pressing against Leo’s back, making Leo freeze up. 

Bas let out a chuckle, and Leo felt it reverberate through him. 

“Do you think Jason knows they’re in there?” he asked, moving away from Leo, who immediately missed the warmth. 

“Doubt it,” he replied, pointing to a disheveled Jason stumbling out of the Poseidon cabin. He reached the door and threw it open, stood there for a second, then closed it again with a thump, dropping into a crouch and pushing the palms of his hands into his eyes. 

Leo and Bas snickered, and Leo turned back to him. 

They’d come out early to watch the sun rise while they swam, and they had another hour until breakfast. They’d been splashing around, Bas trying to get Leo to practice a trick he’d learned for their powers. 

Since Bas could control water (to some extent) and Leo could control fire, Bas wanted to try to make elementals. He’d learned from his mom that he could make little water elementals, and he thought that Leo might be able to as well. 

He was talking about this now, pulling Leo back into the present. 

“Just try it once,” Bas said, making a little elemental form in the air. It looked like a lizard, and it skittered around, rubbing up against Bas’ head. 

Leo shot him a look. “Nope,” he replied. 

“C’mon, just once.” Bas splashed Leo lightly. Leo raised his eyebrows. 

“Bad idea,” he said, chuckling, and splashed Bas back, harder. Bas moved closer and splashed Leo again, laughing. 

Leo copied him, both of them drenched again, hair dripping. Bas splashed him once more, this time completely soaking Leo, who held his mouth open in a gape. 

Leo glared, wrapped his legs around Bas’ hips and in one quick motion, pulled them both underwater. 

While they were under, Leo went to unhook his ankles and pull his legs back, but Bas grabbed his hips, holding him there. Leo opened his eyes to find Bas already looking at him, face inches away. His eyes flicked down to Leo’s lips, and Leo had to actively remind himself not to breathe. He felt himself leaning forward, trying hard to keep calm, and Bas leaned in too… 

Then he heard someone calling his name, loudly. 

He unhooked his ankles, pushing away from Bas lightly. They surfaced to find Percy glaring down at them. “Hey Perce,” Leo said, smiling wildly at his boyfriend. 

Percy kept glaring daggers at Bas, who smiled nervously. “Hey man, we were just—” Percy cut him off. 

“You, shut up. You,” he pointed at Leo, “what are you doing.” He phrased it like a question, but it was obvious it wasn’t. 

Leo answered anyways, unsure why Percy was mad. 

“We wanted to go swimming, so…” he trailed off, gesturing around. “What’s the big deal?” 

Percy glared at him. 

Bas tried to pipe up. “Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize you guys were supposed to hang out or whatever—” yet again, Percy cut him off. 

“I thought I told you to shut up,” he snapped, eyes boring into Bas, who recoiled in shock. 

Leo clenched his teeth, turning to Bas. “Sorry, will you excuse us? I’ll be right back.” 

Bas nodded, eyes still trained on Percy. He turned to Leo, who drew him into a hug. 

Percy growled behind them. 

Leo pulled away, glaring at his boyfriend, before pulling himself out of the lake. 

As soon as they got out of ear shot, Leo turned to Percy. 

“What the fuck was that?” he snapped, eyes narrowing. 

Percy stared, mirroring Leo’s expression. “What do you mean? You’re the one fucking around with the guy in the lake!”

“Yeah, as friends! We were both up, and I wanted to watch the sunrise so he suggested swimming.”

Percy rolled his eyes. “So you’re telling me he suggested a sport in which you two get wet and practically naked. At sunrise. With no one else around.”

Leo opened his mouth to reply, then closed it, clamping his teeth together. “Fuck off,” he spat, spinning around to walk away, but Percy caught his arm, stopping him. 

“Wait,” he said. “I’m sorry. You just….” Leo turned around, and Percy dropped his arm, running a hand through his hair. “You know how I feel about the guy.”

Leo sighed, exasperated. “There’s no reason for you not to like him. He’s really nice, and he doesn’t treat anyone else as badly as you’re treating him.” He studied Percy’s face. “He’s really trying with you, Perce.”

“I know, it’s just… the way he looks at you, and the way you look at him…” Leo narrowed his eyes at that. 

“So you’re allowed to date two people, but I’m not?” Leo asked. 

Percy dropped his head into his hands. “I don’t know! Do you want to?” 

Leo flushed. “Maybe.”

“Then yeah, I’m fine with it. Just… talk to me about it first, so that next time I don’t have to watch you and him bounce around each other, sharing looks all day and shit.”

Leo smiled. He grabbed Percy’s hand, pulling him closer. He placed a kiss on his knuckles. “So you’re saying you’re okay with me and Bas?” he asked. 

Percy sighed, and kissed Leo’s forehead. “If you’re happy, I’m happy, and I’ll let you know if that changes.”

Leo smiled, and kissed his boyfriend. “Now come on, I need to go back to Bas, and your boyfriend walked in on your exes fucking and looks like he needs a bleach bath.” He pointed to Jason, who had now collapsed onto the porch completely, Piper standing over him in a robe, saying she’d sent him a text about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bitches. communicate
> 
> PSA!!!! look out for another chapter today!! it’s gonna have an important little announcement (not relating to the fic, but something i’ve wanted to talk about on ao3)


	8. defying gender norms ft. Jason

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Bas bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jason and bas (bason? jas?) do Friend Things :)  
> next chapter: the fucking movie marathon 
> 
> important PSA in the notes at the end!

Jason’s POV

He was going to bleach his eyes. 

He’d just wanted to go and get a hoodie from his cabin before breakfast, ignoring the buzzing from his phone, and instead he got an eyeful of his ex girlfriend and his best friend… 

He shut the door, eyes burning, and dropped onto the porch. Bleach, he thought. I need bleach. 

He collapsed completely onto the porch, earning strange looks from the campers that were walking by. He heard someone inside his cabin say oh shit, and heard thumping. The door swung open again, and he heard Piper walk towards him. 

“Hey Jace, so what the fuck!” She started rambling about how she’d told him to stay out of the cabin and how he should really check his phone more. He rolled onto his back to face her. 

“I just have… one question,” he said. She clamped her jaw shut. 

“Why on my desk?” 

Piper muffled a snort. “No, no, why, why on the place where I do my work? Why not, I dunno, the bathroom? The bed? Anywhere else?” He rolled back over, groaning. “I do work there,” he whined. “How did you guys even get there so quick? You were just in the cabin with Percy and me.” 

Piper grinned. “She works fast.” Jason groaned at that, scrubbing his hands down his face. 

She kicked him in the side lightly, but he yelped anyway. “Get up weirdo. Annabeth and I need to go and get Bas’ cabin set up for our movie marathon.”

Jason pulled himself into a sitting position, pouting. “Why wasn’t I invited? I like Bas,” he said. She rolled her eyes at him. 

“Sure you do.” 

“Shut up, I do. He’s fun.” He looked at her, fully standing now. “Does he think I don’t like him?” 

She looked away, and Jason gasped. “He does! You have to let me come.” 

She snapped her eyes back to him. “You know I would, but we’re also trying to see if we can get him to ask Leo out already, and you're kind of famously bad at keeping secrets.” Jason gasped again, but she cut him off before he could speak. “Don’t even try to deny it. When you found out that Will liked Nico, you couldn’t be around either of them for weeks without smiling like a maniac. You did everything short of screaming that they liked each other every time you saw them.” She eyed him. “Plus, we have no idea what side of the bet you’re on, and Annie and I have serious money riding on this.”

Jason pursed his lips. He was actually on their side, and although he knew how much Percy liked Leo, he did kind of wish Leo and Bas would get together already. 

“Fine,” he conceded. “I’ll just ask him to hang out some other time.” He slowly backed away from her. “Like, maybe, right now,” he said, turning and bolting before she could stop him. She shouted at his back. 

“You can have him in an hour!” he yelled back, waving without looking. 

As he approached the lake, he saw Bas getting out and towelling off. He also saw Leo walking towards him from across the beach, and jogged up to the dock, throwing his arm around Bas’ shoulders as Leo opened his mouth. 

“Sorry man, but I’m stealing your boyfriend for the hour,” Jason said. Leo flushed red, stammering. 

“He’s not my boyfriend,” he said. Jason just hummed. 

“Okay cool bye Leo!” he replied, turning, bringing Bas with him. 

“Aw man, you’re wet,” Jason said, pulling his arm back and wiping it off. “So, an informant told me that you think I don’t like you, so to prove you wrong I’m stealing you away from the girls for an hour.”

Bas drew his eyebrows together sceptically. “You like me?” he asked. 

Jason chuckled and patted Bas’ back. He was always surprised when he saw Bas, not used to having any friends be as tall as him, but it was nice to not have to look down at someone for once. “Of course I do. Why wouldn’t I?” He shook his head. “Okay, scratch that, it’s because of Percy.”

Bas shrugged, but nodded. 

“I don’t like or hate the same people Percy does. And besides, he’ll get over it soon. Perce can only hold grudges for a week, at best, before he gets tired of it.” 

Bas nodded, obviously thinking, so Jason quieted and let him think that over. 

“What are we going to do?” Bas asked after a minute. 

Jason hummed. “You’re gonna hate it so much. Hold on,” he said, and harnessed the wind, sweeping him and Bas off the ground. Surprisingly, Bas held up well, only widening his eyes, and when he caught Jason looking, he smiled and said “My mom lives in the clouds, so…” 

Jason let the winds carry them for a few minutes, and set them down in an alley when he saw the buildings below him. 

Bas stumbled a bit, but steadied himself, muttering “Weird..” under his breath. 

Jason smirked and walked forward, gesturing for Bas to follow. “So, I saw how comfortable you looked whenever Meg did your nails or your makeup, and I figured…” he trailed off, stopping in front of a salon. 

Bas read the sign, his face lighting up. “Dude.”

Jason laughed. “Come on; I already had an appointment booked, so we’ll see if they can fit another in.”

They could, in fact, fit another in, and soon Bas and Jason were both situated in chairs. 

The salon they were at did it all; hair, nails, makeup. And there was a tattoo/piercing parlour attached to it. 

Jason went once every month or so and got his nails done, just a paint job, and this time he also wanted to get a dye job done. 

He looked over to Bas. “I wanted to get it recut, and have the undercut dyed black.” Bas nodded, looking around in wonder. 

Jason settled back, and in his periphery he saw Bas being prepped for a haircut as well. 

They both got moved around the shop at different speeds, and Jason made a point of not looking at Bas until they had to pay, wanting to be surprised. 

Bas got done before Jason, and he’d caught a glimpse of him moving to sit at the front of the shop as he waited. 

Soon enough, the lady working on his nails finished, and showed them to him. He’d gotten them painted all different colors, repeating on each hand, red yellow and blue. 

The real spectacle was his hair. 

It’d been getting too long for him, so he’d gotten it cut back down, and gotten the sides re-shaved. At the back and around the sides, he’d gotten it dyed black, slowly merging back into blonde as it went up. 

He smiled at his nails and stood, heading for the front of the store where Bas sat. 

He caught a glimpse of the boy and had to do a double take. 

His usually butter blonde hair was now paler, with hints of pastel blue playing in it. He’d gotten his nails done as well, and they were long and rounded at the end, the same light blue as his hair. 

Bas smiled self consciously, running his hand through his hair. The curls were loose now, and soft. 

Jason walked to the counter to pay, still looking back at Bas from time to time. 

As they left the shop, Jason fussed over his hair. 

“Dude! It looks so cool! I love the blue,” he said, looking at Bas’ hair again. 

Bas blushed. “Thanks. I like yours too.”

Jason shook his head. “So fucking cool. Leo’s gonna love it.” 

That made Bas turn even more red, but he didn’t object. 

As they walked back to the alley so that Jason could fly them out, Bas halted, turning to a store on the walk. Jason stopped too, trying to make out the sign. 

He pulled his glasses off his shirt, where they’d been hanging while he got his hair done, and saw what Bas was looking at. 

The sign read Iris Androgyny. Jason shot a glance at Bas, who was smiling now. He turned to Jason. 

“We have to go in. It’s got my mom’s name in it. It’s practically a sign,” he said, pulling Jason along. 

They spent a good twenty minutes in the store, now well over the hour Jason had promised the girls, but when they left, Bas was practically glowing. 

His face fell for a second, and he turned his head to Jason as they walked. “You have air powers,” he said. Jason nodded. 

Bas let out a giggle. “Okay, have you ever tried making an elemental?”

They arrived back at camp a few minutes later, Jason and Bas surrounded by their new elementals. Jason’s varied, some looking like little horses, some lizards like Bas’. 

As they landed, Jason identified the angry face standing in front of them, thumping his foot on the ground, arms crossed. 

“Heeeey Leo…” he said, but he shut him up with his hand. 

“Okay wind boy, I kinda wanted a minute with Bas before the girls decided to kidnap him, so you can go. I’ll deal with you later.” Jason raised his eyebrows and smiled, taking the reprieve. 

As he hurried away, he turned back once more to check on the pair, but found they weren’t there anymore. He shrugged to himself, and rushed off to spar with Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA from mama blue  
> i’m not entirely sure about writing smut at all for this fic but i haven’t decided, so i wanted to ask y’all! i rlly hate how all the smut on here is written (like do y’all not understand. consent?) but idk! so lmk if you’d want me to include some 
> 
> also! my updating schedule is gonna be wonky, but i’ll be trying to update every other day, depending on how fast i write. school starts again for me soon, but i’m going to an online school anyways so i’ll have plenty of time where i’m online. 
> 
> and finally, i might be MIA for a bit next week or so? if that changes you’ll know (bc i’ll be posting :p) but i have a psych eval, and then therapy, and then school so!! busy busy


	9. mmmovie night!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> movie night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annabeth and piper Arent Subtle

Bas’ POV 

“Hey Leo,” he said, smiling, expecting a greeting in return, but was instead dragged off into the woods. 

They stopped walking after a minute or two, deep in the thicket, and Bas looked around, nervous. 

“Aren’t we supposed to like… not come in here?” he asked, but Leo waved him off, not making eye contact. 

“Not the point,” Leo said. 

Bas looked at him. Leo was examining his hair. 

Bas ran a hand through it subconsciously. “Do you like it? Jason brought me to a salon and—” he was cut off when Leo suddenly pulled him down, wrapping his arms around his neck and running his hands through his hair. 

“Soft,” he whispered. Bas stood hunched over, dropping his bags on the ground, and felt himself blush under Leo’s touch. Leo didn’t seem to notice.

They stood like that for a minute before Bas squeaked out “Leo,” and Leo let him go. 

“Did you want to talk to me about something? Because Annabeth’ll be mad if I’m late,” he said, and Leo looked up at him and nodded. 

“So,” he cleared his throat. “I was wondering if I could maybe…” he trailed off, clearing his throat again. “I dunno, maybe I could…” he trailed off again, gesturing frantically with his hands. 

Bas lifted an eyebrow. “Leo?”

“If I could… get your help with something. For camp. Tonight,” he finished, then looked disappointed. Bas brushed it off, and smiled. 

“That’s it? Yeah, totally. Just come by my cabin later and we’ll go through it,” he replied. “Now I really need to get to the girls before they slaughter me.” 

Leo sighed, shoulders drooping. “Come with me,” he said. 

They walked in silence to the Iris cabin, and Leo stopped a few feet from the porch. 

Bas smiled. “See you later, flame boy,” he said, kissing the top of Leo’s head. Leo rolled his eyes. 

“See you later, rainbow man.”

And with that, he turned and left, grabbing his bags as he went. 

Bas threw the door open to the cabin, and came face to face with a raging Annabeth. 

“You!” she shrieked, pointing at his chest. “Where have you been?” 

Bas shifted uncomfortably. “I may have been with Jason in the city.” 

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. “For two hours? You missed breakfast!” 

Bas smiled. “Sorry. I was getting this done,” he said, gesturing at his hair, before dropping his hand and rubbing his neck. 

Meg rushed over, although Bas hadn’t known she was coming. “Your nails are fucking amazing,” she said, smiling, as she picked up his hand to examine it. 

A chorus of “don't swear” rang through the cabin, directed at the girl, who flipped them all off. 

“Not as good as mine, of course, but still,” she said, dropping his hand and stepping back, plopping onto the ground beside Reyna, who put an arm around her. 

Annabeth sighed. “Come on, let’s get this started.”

Before the movies started, Annabeth and Piper decided to harass Bas with questions. Mostly about Leo. 

“So,” Piper said. “Are you guys dating?” 

Bas flushed. “What?” he stammered. “Why would we be dating?” 

Annabeth rolled her eyes. “You guys obviously like each other. Why wouldn’t you be dating?”

At that, Bas stammered some more, but shut his mouth quickly. Annabeth and Piper shared a knowing look, and Bas wondered why. 

“I thought we were here for movies,” Meg said, trying and failing to catch popcorn in her mouth. Annabeth glared at her, and Meg shrugged. 

They quickly came to the decision that they should start with the scariest movies, and end with the saddest, putting the happiest movie at the very end as a pick me up. 

They had to keep accommodating because they hadn’t realized that word of their movie marathon had spread, and soon, people from every cabin were showing up with their contribution. 

Their order went like this: The Perfection (Drew Tanaka’s pick), The Meg (Meg’s pick. “It has my name, gore, and sharks. What else could it possibly need?”), Coraline (Chris Rodriguez and Clarisse), Nerve (Connor Stoll), Bohemian Rhapsody (Bas), Moonlight (Piper), All the Bright Places (Rachel), Little Women (Reyna), Forrest Gump (Annabeth. “But you did this for what?” Piper had said), Holding the Man (Will and Nico), and finally, Love, Simon (Austin). 

Annabeth turned on the first movie, a warning barely leaving Drew’s lips as it began. 

Everyone settled in, grabbing snacks from the front of the room. Meg had claimed the spot in between Reyna and Bas, and was stealing candy from the both of them. Rachel sat behind Reyna, letting Reyna rest back on her legs. Nico and Will had arrived halfway through the movie and immediately claimed the bed as theirs. 

Bas felt lucky the cabin was so large, with furniture sprawled all over. 

Drew sat a few feet back from the tv, making comments throughout her movie, and walking in and out as the night went on. 

Connor Stoll and Austin moved around together, somehow having snuck a bottle of vodka into camp. They picked the chair beside the bed and got distracted by way of making out halfway through Little Women. 

Piper and Annabeth were cuddling on the other side of Bas throughout the night, which relieved Bas, as he was already practically surrounded by couples making out (Will and Nico made it to Nerve, which was probably some sort of record). Clarisse and Chris kept a respectable distance from each other, but Clarisse began fiddling with his hand halfway through the movies, not one for PDA. 

Others filtered in and out as the night went on. Jason showed up for a few hours but had been all but chased out when he almost spoiled Moonlight. 

Surprisingly enough, even Percy came for an hour or two, acting civil enough towards Bas, which made practically everyone shocked. 

The movies went on for ages. As it neared 2am, they were just starting the last movie. Most people were already asleep, including Meg and Reyna, who were leaning lightly against each other. 

Nico and Will were passed out on Bas’ bed, Piper on the floor. Connor and Austin had basically fallen asleep making out, and were cuddled against each other. Drew had left near the end of the night, as had Chris and Clarisse. There were some miscellaneous kids and teens scattered around the cabin, all asleep. 

As Love, Simon started playing, only Annabeth, Bas and Rachel remained awake. 

They had been chatting lightheartedly for a while, but Bas dropped out of the conversation when in the movie, Simon had sent the last email to Blue. 

The light from the movie flashed across the room, lighting everything up as Bram arrived at the carnival. Bas watched intently as he and Simon got to the top of the ferris wheel. 

Bas knew he was gay, without a doubt. He liked women enough, but not in a romantic sense. But being raised by an overprotective dad, he hadn’t gotten to watch much television. Really, tonight was probably the most he’d watched at a time in his whole life. 

They got to the top and suddenly, Simon was leaning in. And there was cheering. And the lights of the ferris wheel bore into Bas’ eyes, and he wondered…

What would that feel like?

There was a creak to his right, and Bas turned. Leo stood in the doorway, staring at him, and they locked eyes. Bas had forgotten that he’d promised to help Leo with that thing for camp. 

Leo held their eye contact for a moment, before Bas turned to the two girls, silently telling them that he was leaving. They nodded, understanding, and a flash of mischief played in their smiles as Bas walked over to where Leo stood. 

“Hey,” Bas said, voice gravelly. Leo smiled and bumped lightly into him. 

They made their way over to the Hephaestus cabin, which was empty for once, all of the siblings in Bas’ cabin. Bas made his way over to Leo’s bed, and plopped himself down. But then Leo cleared his throat. 

“Actually…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “C’mere.”

He led Bas to the back of the cabin, and pressed his hand against a spot on the well. It flashed green and suddenly, a door swung open in front of them. Leo ushered Bas in. 

He was in a room the size of his old room at home, with posters all over the walls from different bands. There was a small fire in the corner of the room, for offerings, and a queen sized bed against the wall in front of them. The room was homey, a plush white rug on the ground, the walls a light gray. There were bookshelves and a closet on the wall beside the door they’d just walked through. 

Leo flicked on a switch, and a small nightlight lit up, giving the room an airy feel. 

“Woah,” Bas whispered. “What is this?” 

“We built this cabin, so we could add on all the attachments we wanted. And we kind of wanted a room for privacy, because that’s not something we get a lot.” Leo smirked. “It’s magic. It’s like one of those doors in movies where if you push on one side, the other side flips around. So there’s actually three of these rooms in here. This one’s mine, and… it used to be my older brothers, too.” Leo’s smile wavered, but he brushed it off. 

He plopped down on the bed, smiling at Bas. “You can sit,” he said. 

Bas did. The bed was soft, with three pillows and a white comforter. He laid back in it, settling in. 

“So, what'd you need help with?” he asked, popping his eyes open. 

Leo looked confused. “Oh,” he said, something clicking. “Right.” He reached down and pulled a guitar and pad up that Bas hadn’t noticed when he walked in. “It’s not totally a camp thing, just a new song I wanted to try out at campfire sometime, and I couldn’t get the lyrics right, so I figured you might be able to help.” Leo blushed. 

Bas’ eyes widened. “Yeah, sure. What do you have so far?” 

Leo picked up the guitar, and started strumming a slow tune. 

When he started singing, Bas could notice he was nervous, so he scooted closer as encouragement, placing a hand on Leo’s knee. Leo accidentally messed up his strumming, but got it back quickly, face a deep red now. 

As Leo played, Bas began to notice how tired he was. His eyes were drooping, and he was really working not to let them close completely. He also noticed how nice Leo’s lips were…

They were bigger than most guys he’d seen, and a deeper red. They also looked really soft. Bas scanned Leo’s face. His eyes were dark and focused, his skin still flushed. Suddenly, his eyes were locking with Bas’. 

“So?” he asked. Bas snapped back. Leo had finished playing. 

“Y-yeah. It’s really good,” he stammered, moving back a bit. 

Leo smiled. “It’s just this bit I’m not sure about.”

They workshopped lyrics for a long time. They’d both slowly migrated to the top of the bed, laying down against the pillows now, the guitar forgotten on the floor. 

At some point, Leo had turned into Bas and placed the pad on his chest, still writing. At some point, Bas had also put a hand on Leo’s hip and started tracing soft circles on it, making Leo shiver. 

Leo’s eyes were slowly drooping, mirroring Bas’. It was 3:30am the last time Bas had checked the clock, and they were both running on fumes by then. 

Leo scrawled one last note on the pad, then pulled his pen away and examined it. His eyes widened. “That’s it,” he said, voice rough. “The last line.” He turned and smiled up at Bas, all content. 

Bas’ eyes dropped to his lips, as they had a million times that night. Leo saw it. 

Leo’s eyes were doing the same. 

Before Bas even knew what he was doing, he was reaching out and taking the pen and pad out of Leo’s grip. They practically fell into his hands. He reached over Leo to place them on the stand beside the bed, and as he did, Leo’s breathing picked up. 

Bas looked down and realized he was practically on top of Leo, his knee pressed between Leo’s legs. He didn’t mind it. 

He moved forward more, not completely sure this was happening. Not completely sure of anything, really. He was inches away from Leo, and he leaned in a bit more, to Leo’s ear. 

Leo’s POV

“Can I kiss you?” Bas whispered. 

Leo’s whole body was aching. His fingers were numb from playing the guitar, his hand smudged with ink. 

He was pretty sure the lyrics weren’t going to make any sense in the morning. 

But they sure as hell made sense now.

Bas’ POV 

“Please,” Leo whispered back. 

Bas leaned back, just enough for their noses to brush against each other. He moved his hand to brush a piece of hair back from Leo’s face, which caused his weight to fall on Leo, who hissed in a breath, eyes still on Bas’ lips. Bas tried to hold himself up again, but Leo just pulled him back down. 

He remembered what he’d asked. 

Leo’s POV 

He still hadn’t kissed Leo. Was just hovering there, eyeing him like he’d never see him again. 

Please, Leo thought. 

Bas’ POV

He felt himself moving forward, his nose bumping against Leo’s again, felt Leo’s breath on his lips. He wasn’t sure why he wasn’t leaning in all the way yet. He wasn’t sure his eyes were even open. 

Leo’s POV 

Bas. 

Just a bit more. 

Bas’ POV 

He didn’t have to lean down anymore than he was, because Leo moved up and met him, their lips falling together. 

Leo’s were already open, and so so soft, and Bas couldn’t help but open his too. 

It was sweet and soft, but charged. Bas wanted to stay there forever, kissing Leo, and then Leo tilted his head and slotted their mouths together, and Bas’ mind filled, his heart rate picking up. He could feel Leo’s against his chest. Or maybe it was his own. 

Leo’s POV

His lips were chapped, and Leo couldn’t help but love it. He couldn’t help but want more, want all of Bas. He wanted everything. Not just sex, he wanted to lay beside Bas all night. He wanted to run his fingers through Bas’ hair. Oh god, he really loved Bas’ hair. 

Bas’ POV

Leo had his fingers knotted in his hair, and they were mindlessly moving against each other, tongues dancing. Bas’ eyes were closed, and he wasn’t sure he could open them. Leo’s eyes were closed and all Bas wanted was to look at him again. 

But he wanted Leo more. He wanted to hold this boy, to kiss him, to love him. 

He pulled his lips away, with great difficulty, and the most Leo could do was grunt softly, obviously confused as to why. 

Bas kissed Leo’s jaw, his neck, his collarbone. He was barely awake. Were his eyes open? He couldn’t remember. 

Leo’s POV

Bas’ head fell against Leo’s neck, and Leo tried to open his eyes, couldn't. Sleep was taking over, darkness falling over him. 

He thought he heard Bas say something, or maybe he did. He wasn’t sure. He thought Bas said he loved him. He thought he said it back. But maybe he dreamt it. He didn’t even know if his eyes were open. 

Bas’ POV

He thought he might’ve told Leo. Maybe Leo said it back. 

But he was so warm, and Leo was so soft, and sleep was so close. And his eyes weren’t even open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay the kiss was kinda cute in my opinion but this isn’t my fave chapter 😔✌️  
> n e ways i have no more chapters written and i have no idea where to go from here someone give me options plss


	10. Meg goddamn McCaffrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mama blue, back with another chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> madam meg being my favourite character. dude i was gonna make her straight, but i couldnt remember any male sons of Apollo and i really wanted it to be an Apollo kid.

Meg’s POV

“What the fuck’s up with you?” she asked, unable to focus on eating with Bas grinning like a maniac beside her. 

He smiled at her and looked down at his food. “Nothin’,” he replied. 

She narrowed her eyes. He’d been smiling at everything lately. He got absolutely slaughtered when they sparred today and he’d just smiled at her like that was what he wanted. 

She caught him smiling at the lake, smiling at Nico (he almost got punched), smiling and chatting half heartedly with Will. 

She didn’t like it. 

“Well, cut it out.” She took a bite of her food. Fucking hash browns. Nico would have to start force feeding her potatoes soon. 

Bas sighed, humming. She followed his line of sight, landing on Leo. She rolled her eyes. “Did you guys fuck?”

That got him to snap back to normal. “What?! No!” he stammered, face turning red. 

Meg’s eyes widened. “Dude. You guys totally fucked!” Several campers turned to her at that, including Leo. So she did the only rational thing; got up and marched over to his table. 

“You and Bas fucked, didn’t you?” she asked with a smile. Everyone at the table gaped at either her or Leo, minus Reyna, who just muttered a chaste ‘Language’, still focused on her food. 

Leo turned as red as Bas. “W-what? No! Of course not!” She narrowed her eyes, still smiling. 

“Why’re you blushing then?” 

He covered his cheeks with his hands. “Shut up, we didnt.” He turned to his friends. “We didn’t! Cmon guys!” 

Jason turned to face Bas, a ‘you sly dog’ look on his face. 

Bas marched over as well, standing behind Leo. “Guys, we didn’t. I swear,” he crossed his heart. 

This barely convinced anyone, and Reyna finally looked up from her food. “Okay, you didn’t fuck. But did you do… anything else?” she asked, bored as ever. 

Leo flushed and dropped his head on the table. Bas closed his eyes and turned his head to the sky. 

Annabeth let out a hoot, and Piper screamed, “Everyone! They kissed!!”

Immediately, the dining pavilion broke out in talking and yelling. Money was being thrown around, including at their own table. Meg leaned back on the seat, shrugging as Bas shot her a look. She was enjoying this. 

She collected her twenty from Rachel and stood, saluting as she walked out of the dining hall. 

She was on her way to the infirmary, listening to the chaos behind her as she went. She tried to go every few days, if she could. When she reached the porch, she lifted one of her necklaces, a small whistle, and blew it once, yelling “Papadopoulos!” at the sky. 

A few seconds later, a guy materialized in front of her. “McCaffrey,” he groaned. “Could you at least try Apollo, every once in a while?” 

She shook her head. “Alas, I cannot.”

He rolled his eyes. “So what’s up? Any new tea?” 

She giggled. “Bas and Leo kissed yesterday.” 

His eyes widened, and then he groaned, reaching for his pocket and pulling out six drachmas, before tossing them to Meg. “Fuuuck, that wasn’t supposed to happen for another week.”

She shrugged and tucked the money into her pocket. “Your loss for trusting a goddess who doesn’t like you.”

He huffed a breath. “She likes me fine. She and I just aren’t on technical speaking terms.” 

Meg snickered. “Your son asked me to tell you to talk to him. And also, stop calling to give him sex advice, he doesn’t want to hear about all the different ways you conceived his siblings,” she read off her palm where Will had written it. 

Apollo let loose his megawatt smile. “I’ll go talk to him now. And I’ll let you go to talk to my other child.” He winked, and Meg shot him a glare. 

She trudged into the infirmary, Apollo yelling “Use protection!” as she went (as if he did). 

She reached the stockroom, her heart doing triple flips in her chest as she knocked on the frame of the door. 

Kayla’s head shot up from where she was stacking supplies, and her face broke out in a smile when she saw Meg. 

“Hey!” she said, rushing over to hug her. “I didn’t know you were coming to see me today.” 

Meg smiled back. “I missed you. Plus, Leo and Bas were being gross.” Kayla laughed at that, and it was like music to Meg. 

“Come with me,” she said, grabbing Meg’s hand and leading her out of the supply room. They reached the front of the infirmary and Kayla plopped her down in a chair, settling into the one across from her. 

“I have to watch the infirmary while Will is at breakfast,” she explained, and Meg hummed thoughtfully. 

She reached out and grabbed Kayla’s hand. “C’mere,” she said quietly, and Kayla obliged. 

She pulled her between her knees and looked up into her eyes. They sparkled down at her. Slowly, she pulled Kayla towards her, pressing their lips together lightly. 

Kayla smiled against her, wrapping her arms around her shoulders. 

“Wow. Okay, Kayls, um. Hi,” someone stammered behind them. They jumped apart, Meg pushing her chair to the wall with a screech. 

Will stood on the other side of the reception desk, bright red. Nico stood snickering at his side. 

“Good for you Meg,” Nico said, walking over to ruffling her hair. Meg glared, crossing her arms. 

“Heeeey Will, what’s up?” Kayla said, rubbing the back of her neck (a nervous tell that Meg had picked up on). 

“Um, ahem, you- yeah, and Meg. Um, cool. Cool cool.” Will stammered and fidgeted with his hands. Nico called his name from the back, and Will snapped his back straight, rushing to his boyfriend, avoiding eye contact with both Meg and Kayla. 

Kayla slowly turned back to Meg, face red. 

“Come on babe, he won’t care,” Meg reassured, pulling her girlfriend towards her again and reaching up to press her lips against Kayla’s. 

“Please stop making out,” Will squeaked from the back. Kayla snapped away, turning red again. 

Meg sighed. “Shut up Will!” she yelled back. 

Kayla went back to work, flipping through some folders on the desk, and Meg grabbed a book from under her chair. She wondered what Bas was doing…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, meg x kayla! i kinda vibe with it, ngl.   
> sorry it’s so short, i had no idea where to take it so i just ended it


	11. the gays (tm)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bas and Leo go on a date :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have been gone for a Hot Minute (three days) but here i am! a day late but with a long chapter for once! enjoy my children
> 
> EDIT: hey so updating is gonna be a little slow :( i know, i’m the worst, but i started school and i’m rushing through courses bc i want to graduate early (which means i have to finish two years of work this year) but!!! i’ll try and update as frequently as i can :)) -Blue

Bas’ POV

He woke up to a heavy weight thrown over him. 

As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he made to stretch, but found that his right arm was stuck under something heavy. 

His eyebrows furrowed, and he looked down to find a sleeping Leo curled up against his chest. 

Leo’s head was resting where Bas’ neck met his shoulder, and he had a leg and arm thrown over Bas. 

Bas felt his face heat, and tried to pull his arm back without waking Leo. To no avail. 

Leo stirred, eyes fluttering open, and Bas thought it was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. 

“Hey,” Leo grumbled, rubbing his eyes with the butt of his hand. 

“Morning,” Bas squeaked in reply, face burning. 

Leo pulled his arm back and rolled to lay beside Bas, who shook out the arm that had fallen asleep from Leo’s weight. 

The sat in silence for a minute, both too flustered to say anything. 

“How’d you sleep?” Bas finally asked, desperate to make conversation. 

Leo shrugged. “Same as you. We got a solid four hours.” Leo smiled. “You conked out a bit before me.” 

Bas grinned. “Sorry about that. Was tired from all the movies.”

Leo shrugged, eyes drifting closed again. “No problem.” 

Bas narrowed his eyes. “Hey, don’t go back to sleep,” he said, flicking Leo lightly on the forehead. Leo groaned in response. 

Bas sat up, throwing his legs over the side of the bed, and stretched his arms above his head. He stood, turning back to Leo, who had closed his eyes again. 

He sighed and walked over to the window, throwing the curtains open. Leo groaned at the sudden light, and Bas snickered. 

“Cmon sleepyhead, your siblings are gonna think we did a lot more than sleep if we don’t leave soon.”

“I’m not sure we didn’t,” Leo muttered under his breath, and Bas was sure he wasn’t meant to hear. He flushed and turned away, smoothing out his clothes. 

Leo was sitting at the edge of the bed now, avoiding Bas’ gaze. 

Bas noticed and walked over, situating himself between Leo’s legs and resting his arms on his shoulders, absentmindedly playing with his hair. 

“Hey,” he whispered, and Leo turned to look up at him. 

He leaned down, closing the distance between them and pressing his lips to Leo’s, ignoring how his heart raced in his chest. Leo returned the action, tilting his head so his mouth slotted with Bas’. 

Bas pulled away, reluctantly, and stroked his thumb over Leo’s cheekbone. Leo was putty in his hand, nuzzling against Bas’ hand. 

Bas smiled and backed away, pulling Leo up as he went. 

“Let’s go get breakfast,” he said, kissing Leo’s cheek before exiting the room. 

He tried to spar with Meg before breakfast, to get his mind off of Leo, to no avail. He tried visiting the lake. Same reaction. Hell, he even tried calling his mom. Nothing seemed to work. 

He found himself smiling through everything, and smiling as he ate with Meg, shooting glances at Leo all throughout breakfast. Leo was already looking at him. 

He smiled down at his food and pushed it around his plate, too happy to eat. 

“What the fuck’s up with you?” Meg snapped, shooting him a withering look. 

Bas smiled at her. “Nothin’” He looked back at his food. 

“Well, cut it out,” Meg said, scowling at her food. She had hashbrowns as her potatoes for the morning, and she looked like she wanted to throw them at Nico’s face. 

Bas hummed a sigh, looking at Leo again, who was now chatting animatedly with Percy and Jason. Bas couldn’t help but admire the way that Leo’s hair shone in the morning light, the way his skin sparkled, how a flash of fire always played in his eyes…

“Did you guys fuck?” That snapped him out of his revery. 

Bas flushed bright red, eyes widening. “What? No!”

Meg smiled mischievously. “Dude. You guys totally fucked!” People were looking at them now, one of whom being Leo. He shot Bas a questioning glance, and Bas flushed, trying to hide his burning cheeks. 

And then Meg was rising from her seat. 

Bas desperately tried to grab her as she walked over to Leo, whisper-shouting ‘Meg!’ as she went. 

But despite his attempts, Meg plopped down in the seat across from Leo, eyeing him, and he heard her ask “You and Bas fucked, didn’t you?” At that, he scrambled out of his seat. 

He reached the table as Leo turned bright red, yelling at his friends that he didn’t fuck Bas. He moved to stand behind Leo. “Guys, we didn’t, I swear.” He crossed his heart, hoping it convinced them, but everyone kept eyeing him, disbelieving, except Reyna, who, looking worn out, turned to look at him. 

“Okay, you didn’t fuck. But did you do… anything else?” 

Bas and Leo both turned red, and Bas turned to the sky, praying for his mom to give him a reprieve, but he could almost hear her snickering down at him. 

Annabeth and Piper went batshit, yelling at the other campers, who Bas saw passing around money. Chiron was trying to get everyone to calm down, but gave up quickly, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. 

Leo looked up at Bas and smiled knowingly. Bas couldn’t help but smile back. He couldn’t help but smile everytime he was around Leo. 

Meg was marching away from the table, but made sure to salute to Bas before she left. He assumed she was going to see her girlfriend, and saved his chastising for later. 

Leo grabbed his hand, and, placing a kiss on Percy’s cheek, dragged him away from the table, towards the lake. 

When they arrived at the end of the dock, cheers ringing behind him, along with groans of defeat, he pulled Bas in, kissing him lightly. 

It was soft, not as charged as the night before, and Bas leaned into it. 

When Leo pulled away, his cheeks were tinted pink, and he was as happy as Bas had ever seen him. 

“So… I was wondering,” Leo rubbed the back of his neck. “Do you want to go on a date with me? Tonight. Or tomorrow. Whatever you want.”

Bas was sure his smile looked crazy, and he wasn’t sure how he managed to smile any wider than he already was. 

He pulled Leo in as a reply, pressing kisses all over his face and lips. 

Leo giggled, pushing against Bas’ chest playfully. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Bas smiled. “Of course it’s a yes.”

Leo blushed, nuzzling into Bas, and pressing a cheek to his chest. Bas wrapped his arms around Leo, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

“Hell yes,” he whispered, feeling Leo’s hair brush against his cheeks as he buried his face in his hair. 

It was always a yes. 

As Bas got ready for the date, he couldn’t help but feel self conscious. 

Nico had let him use his cabin to prepare, leaving to see Will. Bas was thankful, but also slightly freaked out. The cabin was dark, except for the green fire glowing in the corners. He really needed a window in there. 

He buttoned his shirt, hands shaking slightly. He’d never felt nervous around Leo, but now… 

He’d never been on an actual date before. He’d been to the movies a few times, but there were always other people there. And he’d always been with a girl. 

Now that he had the time to think about it, he realized he really never liked girls. At all. He’d always just done what was assumed. Go out with a girl? If he needed to. Get good grades? Of course. But he never really cared much about anything in his life for that reason. He never did what he wanted, only what was expected. 

He was expected to be straight, to be smart, to be normal. He was expected not to wear fake nails, or makeup, or dye his hair. He was expected to only be friends with guys, because he was a guy. He was expected to be… the good kid. The perfect kid. 

He was expected to be the visionary. 

He pushed those thoughts from his head. Right now, he was going on a date. 

He finished buttoning his shirt, leaving it slightly open, exposing his chest a bit. 

His shirt was soft, pastel purple with tree branches blooming with flowers across it. He coupled it with a pair of dress pants and his platform white boots. 

He examined himself in the mirror, pushing a hand through his hair and adjusting his glasses. He usually wore his contacts, but wanted to try something different for the day. 

His jitters started up again when he heard a knock sound from the door. His hands shook as he walked to the door and swung it open. 

Leo looked stunning. 

His hair was messy and wet. For once, he wasn’t covered in soot or grease, his face clean. He wore a heavy coat, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, over his orange camp t-shirt. He looked akin to Nico in ripped jeans, his faded blue. 

He stood, ringing his hands nervously, when Bas threw the door open. He dropped his hands and froze, looking up at Bas. He gave him a once over, flushing deeper when they locked eyes. 

“Hey- hi,” he stammered, running a hand through his hair. 

“Hey,” Bas replied, just as nervous. He reached out and grabbed Leo’s hand before he went back to ringing his hands. 

Leo flushed deeper, burying his face in his coat, and gave Bas’ hand a tug, pulling him out of the cabin. 

Bas pulled the door shut behind him and stepped out into the chilly night. 

A breeze blew through him, causing him to shiver, and he walked faster, fingers laced in Leo’s. 

“Where are we going?” he asked as Leo led him past the lake, to a hill, and started ascending. 

“You’ll see,” was his reply. 

When they got to the top of the hill, the air was knocked from Bas’ lungs. There, at the peak, Leo had laid out a thick blanket, and in the air floated dozens of fire, air, water and earth elementals. 

The water elementals he was so familiar with scurried through the air towards him. They rubbed lightly against Bas’ face and neck, whining, and Bas chuckled, letting them play with his hair. 

The fire elementals were foxes, and they played languidly in the air, lighting up the area that Leo had laid out. When they saw the boys, they huffed in approval and went back to playing. 

The air ones that he’d seen before cooed at him. 

His eyebrows drew together as he saw the earth ones. They were small mice, and most of them slept, the rest moving slowly and smoothly through the air. 

“How…” he asked Leo, whose eyes widened slightly. 

“Right, Meg did them. After a lot of convincing.” Bas blinked, a slow smile creeping up his face. 

He pulled Leo against him and nuzzled into his neck. “This is… amazing.” He felt as happy as he’d ever been. 

Leo smiled too, dragging him over to the blanket and laying down. Bas did the same, fingers still laced with Leo’s. 

The stars glittered above them, and Bas watched as little lines flickered through them, connecting them into constellations, the shapes becoming more obvious. 

Leo held up his left hand, his finger tracing the air. A line of sparks followed. He traced the lines that Bas saw, knowing that Leo couldn’t see them. 

“This one is Libra,” he said quietly, tracing a line until the form became clear. “And this.. is Hercules.” He traced more lines across the sky. 

“Ursa minor… major.” More lines. “Perseus…” 

He turned to Bas, who stayed staring at the lines in the sky, until he felt Leo’s finger tracing his cheek. 

“Orion…” Leo whispered, tracing his cheek. Bas watched him do this, watched Leo’s eyes flit across his skin, putting together the different shapes and stars. “Pollux and Castor… bootes.”

Leo’s thumb reached out to trace his cheekbone. “It was said that this was Icarus’ wing.. placed in the sky when he died.” 

Tracing his jaw… “There once was the sun… shining so bright,” His chin. “a lifetime of darkness couldn’t smother.” Running up to his hair. 

“He once loved the sun…” tangled in his hair. “Hair as golden as the rays that blinded all who…” Leo trailed off. 

His hand stopped moving, nestled in his hair. 

“I once knew the sun…” Bas heard himself say, breathlessly, barely loud enough for Leo to hear. “who screamed as he watched himself burn the one he loved…” 

Leo looked into his eyes, bored into his soul. “A boy… flying so high. His wings collected dew from the clouds.” Back over his cheekbone, stroking absentmindedly. 

“A boy… dreams so wild, the gods called it arrogance, and sent him…” It was his turn to trail off. 

Leo moved closer. “A boy…” closer still. “who smiled as the water called him under.” Closer… 

When Leo stopped, so did Bas’ breath. 

“For he had still flown.”

His lips connected with Leo’s, falling against his slowly, casually. Tiredly. Leo wrapped his other arm around Bas’ neck, pulling them closer. Bas’ snaked around Leo’s waist. Closer. 

Their kiss was charged, but slow, savouring. 

He let himself go, let himself melt into Leo, until they were one, no idea where he ended and Leo began. 

He melted further still. 

When Leo pulled back, he was out of breath, letting out little puffs. Leo seemed to do the same. 

He pressed their foreheads together, hand resting on Leo’s hip. 

“Best first date ever,” he rasped, eyes closed, lips smiling. 

Leo smiled back. “Yeah?”

“Hell yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> poem is not mine! but i have no idea whose it is so that’s nice.  
> yes i know i’m cheesy


	12. god my favourite homosexuals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nico and will, back on their bullshit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the bitches doing their shit  
> hell yeah men, i’m uploading on time for once >:)

Will’s POV

“You’re an asshole,” he said, swatting Will’s hand away. 

Will just giggled and rolled closer, tickling his boyfriends sides. “You love me.” 

“Mmhm, you wish.” 

Will smiled wider, watching Nico squirm and try to hold in his laughter as he tickled up and down his waist and stomach. 

“Will. S- hey- stop,” Nico gasped out, trying to cover his sides. 

“Oh, what was that? I thought I heard someone say something.” 

Nico gasped for air, laughing openly now, while simultaneously trying to glare at his boyfriend. 

“I will shred you,” Nico said, kicking at Will’s chest. 

He grabbed Nico’s foot and placed a light kiss to his ankle. “Love you too, darling.” 

His boyfriend froze, before sighing and collapsing against the pillow, face burning red. “Whatever Solace,” he grumbled, avoiding the laughing gaze Will was throwing him. 

Will just laughed harder when a pillow hit him square in the chest. 

He crawled up the bed and wrapped an arm around Nico, placing a soft kiss to his cheek. “Alright, up we go.”

Nico grumbled, but begrudgingly stood, allowing Will to grab his hand and drag him to the door. 

When they stepped out into the blazing sun, Will immediately felt refreshed. He turned to his boyfriend, who seemed to be having the exact adverse effect. 

Will let out a loud laugh, pulling Nico along as they neared the dining pavilion. 

They’d both fallen asleep in Bas’ cabin, but when he’d woken up, he was inexplicably back in the Hades cabin. 

Well, inexplicably for him. 

“It’s not that big a deal,” Nico had sighed. 

“Not a big deal?!” Will was waving his hands around wildly. “You were already only half awake, and so you thought ‘hey, why don’t I shadow travel across camp, with my boyfriend. Hope I don’t fade from the sleep deprivation!’” 

Nico just sighed, so Will sighed back, equally exasperated. He’d fished a square of ambrosia from his discarded backpack, which he just kept in Nico’s cabin by then. “Here,” he said, tossing it at Nico, before grabbing him and pulling him to the bed, where they’d taken a long nap before breakfast. 

Now, Will was staring at Nico. 

He managed to astound him everyday. His powers were… insane, to say the least, and drained him immensely, and yet, even after days upon weeks of rest, he always had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was always slightly too ragged, his body always too thin. 

And yet… 

Will couldn’t help but admire the lazy curve of his nose, the line of his cheekbones, the shadows in his eyes. How his cheeks were always slightly flushed, despite his vampiric good looks. If anything, that added to it. 

“You’re doing it again,” Nico grumbled. Half his sentences were grumbles. 

“Doing what?” Will sighed, resting his cheek on his hand. 

Nico tore a bite off of his toast (That. He always tore his food apart. He didn’t take bites, he took chomps). “That. The ‘admiring me’ thing. The ‘looky here, it's my boyfriend, let me just stare at him for hours on end’.” 

“And why shouldn't I?” Will asked, reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind Nico’s ear. 

He flushed. “I’m not that good looking.”

Will snorted. “Shut up.” 

Nico narrowed his eyes. 

Suddenly, there was a commotion at the other end of the table. Annabeth and Piper were practically bouncing in their seats, Leo and Bas looking everywhere but at each other, both red as tomatoes. 

People around the hall were yelling, both in happiness and dismay. Nico shot a questioning look at Will, who just shrugged.

They watched as Leo and Bas retreated to the lake, people yelling at their departing figures. 

Nico collapsed against the table, banging his head against it a few times. “So. Many. People,” he said, in time with the bangs. 

Will laughed, sticking a hand out to halt the next bang. He placed a kiss on his boyfriend's head. “Come on death boy, we’re going to the infirmary.”

Nico sighed, but followed as Will stood and walked away. 

He was not expecting to see his fourteen year old sister making out with his father's best (only) friend. 

“Wow. Okay, Kayls, um. Hi,” he stammered. Both girls slowly turned to look at him, Kayla with embarrassment, Meg with controlled anger. 

Nico caught up to him, and stumbled up, taking in the two girls' position; Kayla between Meg’s legs, the two with obviously kiss stained lips. 

He snickered. “Good for you Meg.”

Will would’ve shot a glare at him, if he wasn’t still in shock at catching his sister… 

“Heeeey Will. What’s up?” his sister asked, unmoving, with visible distance between her and Meg now. 

Will suddenly found his mouth very dry. “Um, ahem, you- yeah, and Meg. Um, cool. Cool cool.” His body felt very constricting. 

“Will!” Nico shouted from the back. That snapped him out of it, and he left, keeping his head down as he passed them. 

When he got to where his boyfriend sat, on the edge of one of the beds, he saw the boy smiling and snickering at him. He grabbed a pillow and whacked Nico with it. 

His ears were practically on high alert when he heard Meg whisper something to Kayla. 

“Please stop making out,” he squeaked, and heard the telltale sound of someone hitting the front desk. 

Nico cackled louder, and Will hit him with the pillow again, twice for good measure. 

He and Nico were watching a movie in the Hades cabin when he heard frantic knocking at the door. 

He extracted himself from his boyfriends grip, who just growled lowly when Will had nudged him to get him to answer the door. 

He swung it open, revealing a flustered Bas. 

“Will! Hey, cool, so… I may or may not need to borrow the cabin.” Will raised an eyebrow. 

“Okayy… what?” he questioned. Bas rubbed the back of his neck. 

Suddenly, he felt a small body nudge the side of his, and turned to see Nico wedging himself underneath Will’s arm. Reflexively, he pulled Nico closer, kissing his forehead. 

Bas blushed deeper. 

“I have a date, and I saw the girls in my cabin and I’d really prefer to not get bombarded with questions for a few more hours.” 

Nico grumbled, tucking in to Will. “I don’t give a fuck, go apeshit,” he muttered, grabbing his and Will’s bags and leaving. 

Will raised his eyebrows, but shot an encouraging smile at Bas before running off after his boyfriend. 

Nico stumbled and loosened when he felt Will wrap an arm around his shoulder, and he yelled to Bas, “Go through my stuff and you die.” 

Will chuckled, and he nuzzled Nico, giving him small kisses all along his face and head. 

“Niconiconiconiconiconic-”

“Dear gods, what,” Nico snapped, looking up from where he was sitting in the room, typing away on his typewriter. 

“Whatcha doin?”

Nico just rolled his eyes and sighed, going back to typing. 

Ever since Nico had found out that the younger kids at camp wrote letters to Santa every year, believing that if the gods were real, Santa had to be, he’d taken up responding to them. 

Will had found the letters a year prior, when he dropped his book onto the ground and went to pick it up, seeing papers jammed underneath the mattress haphazardly. He’d wanted to help when Nico told him what they were, but Nico had said that the kids expected Will to do something like that. 

Jason collected the letters all throughout the year, claiming that ‘Santa knows his dad, because sky stuff’, and turned them over to Nico. 

Now, he was trying to get a head start, but wouldn’t send out the responses until November at the earliest. 

But now… 

Will pried his boyfriends hands from the machine, setting them to the side, before picking it up and moving it back to his drawer, where it hid under the thick layer of mist Lou Ellen had set up. 

He tugged Nico towards him, and he begrudgingly fell forward. He was stiff in Will’s arms, but loosened quickly, letting out a content sigh as he relaxed. Will smiled and kissed his boyfriends head, a reflexive action by then. 

He took a deep breath in. “Niconiconiconiconiconi-”

“Murder, Solace, I mean it.”

He laughed, and felt Nico smiling against his chest. 

“I love you, sunshine.”

“..I love you too. Asshole.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i have. no idea where this is going. i just wanted a cute fluff fic bc the bitches have gone through enough and deserve to be happy, but i might end this soon :,( 
> 
> please please please lmk if you want to see something!!! comment. dude. pls comment. i have no idea what to do.


End file.
